Dangerous Habits
by wryterontheloose
Summary: I had no idea when I got up to teach today, I'd be completely lovestruck by one of my students. I had no idea that I'd pursue my feelings so shamelessly. I had no idea that the things from her past would come to haunt us both. Rated M for Lemons&Language
1. Chapter 1

1**A/N: This popped into my head a few days ago and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. This story is told in third person, yes, but it will switch point of views from Elena and Damon- er, Professor Salvatore. *winkwink* It may be a little slow in the beginning, but bear with me people. It does get better. It's also my first story, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Firework" by Katy Perry, The Vampire Diaries, or any of its characters. Although, owning Damon would make me extremely happy. x) **

Chapter 1: College, the Epitome of A Young Society

**Elena POV:**

'_CAUSE BABY, YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIREWORK! C'MON, LET YOUR COOOOOLORS BURST!_

The loud Katy Perry song woke Elena with a startle, jumping and then groaning as she pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock. She opened her eyes, removing her hand from the clock and sitting up slowly, looking over at her dorm roommate, Bonnie. She smiled slightly, happy that she found someone like her living with her for the rest of the year. Her first year. She found herself smiling wider at this thought, laughing lightly.

As she pulled the sheets off her, she thought back to when she first arrived on campus, amazed by everything in sight. Her father, Alaric, his nuisance of a girlfriend Jenna, along with her twin sister, Kat, or Katherine as their dad calls her, were all with her during this magical moment. Her eyes were wide and bright, she had on the widest smile and was clutching her bags and her sister's hand during the entire time.

"'Lena, this place is huge. It almost makes me wish I did better in high school to get into a college like this— almost," Kat ended with a laugh, making Elena laugh in response.

"Kat, you're a genius. Like I've said multiple times before, if you just applied yourself—"

"I know, I know," Kat interrupted, "I've already had this talk with dad, I don't want to hear it from you, too. Besides, I'll be fine. Working at the Yogurt Town while going to night school won't be so bad…" she said sadly, attempting to give Elena a warm smile. Instead of saying anything more, Elena just nodded smiling brightly and looked back at the school, hearing her father and Jenna catching up to them. Kat looked back and then said in a low voice so they couldn't hear, "Walk faster, I so don't want to hear her voice," That made Elena laugh in response. She looked at the paper given to her in the acceptance package, giving her all of the information she needed.

"Dormroom 307, roommate Bonnie Bennett," Elena said aloud, looking up at the 300-400 dorm building with a nervous feeling. What if she was awful? Or gross? Or what if she was like Caroline… involuntary shivers ran down her spine at that thought, remembering her high school years. She forced it down quickly, shaking her head at Kat's questioning gaze.

At some point of walking through the first story, Kat and Elena released their clutch from each other, finding the room to be the last one on the right. Kat smiled encouragingly at Elena and pushed her forward a bit, "Go! Dad and I will wait for you outside," she said, neglecting to mention Jenna and turned. Elena watched as she swayed down the corridor, her chocolate curls bouncing with every step she took and only turned back to the door when her twin was fully out of sight.

Elena took in a deep breath and opened the door, holding onto her bag so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The first thing she saw was two twin beds and a small, delicate girl sitting on the one to the left.

"Hi! I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett. You must be Elena," Bonnie stood up as she said this, extending her hand for Elena to shake. Elena's immediate response was to smile, how could she not? She felt at ease already with her new roommate.

"Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you," She said earnestly. She took Bonnie's hand and shook it gently, showing her teeth in the warm smile she flashed her.

After that, they were practically the best of friends. It was constant laughter from the girls as they settled in and late night movies with a pint of Ben&Jerry's.

Elena smiled at the recent memories, knowing that even without her sister, college was going to be an experience she'd never forget. After her morning routine, she looked back into the darkened room to see Bonnie still sound asleep. She quietly opened the closet, using her phone as a light to see her clothes. She decided to be simple on her first day, wearing her favorite pair of jeans that hugged her hips (a gracious gift from dear ol' Katherine), gladiator sandles, and a flowy, flowery strapless top. Her hair hung about 3 inches past her shoulders, completely straight and liked it that way. It was the only way people could tell between Elena and Kat, besides Kat dressing more... provocative, would be an acceptable term.

She grabbed her bag and her phone and walked out the door, closing it behind her softly so she didn't wake her roommate. Once she walked out the door and onto the campus, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out and continued to walk, but more slowly as she read it:

**From:Kat**

**Hey twinny! Woke up early JUST for u. Hope u have a great first day! Make sure to make a move on the worthy ones for me since im not there to do it myself. ;)**

Elena laughed aloud shaking her head. She quickly moved her thumbs against the keyboard of her phone:

**To:Kat**

**Thanks for the support, Kat. Haha, maybe, if I'm up to it. Now get to work, miss!**

Not even a minute later did she get a response:

**From:Kat**

**Plz, dont make me go. I cant take another day giving snotty kids low fat frozen yogurt with toppings. AND THE FUDGE. THE FUDGE MAKES ME EAT IT. Im getting fatter everyday i walk in there. By the time you see me, everyone will be calling me tubby.**

By the time Elena finished reading this, she was shaking with quiet laughter as she entered the classroom, noticing from the corner of her eye someone writing on the board.

**To:Kat**

**Katherine Pierce! You will -not- be called Tubby. If someone calls you Tubby they'll have to deal with me. But I just walked into class. I'll call you when it's over. Bye!**

She put her phone on silent and put it in her bag, not wanting any distractions on her first day. She put her bag on the side of her chair and took out her blue pen. She looked up and saw the professor before she saw the name written on the board. _Holy freaking GOD_, she thought to herself in amazement. She dropped her pen on her desk, mouth agape at she grazed her eyes over her new teacher.

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Salvatore and I'll be your European history teacher for the next semester," he said in a calm, velvety voice. _Even his voice is incredible, good god_, she thought to herself as she checked out her unbelievably good looking professor. He had raven black hair that looked like silk, sort of in a disarray, icy blue eyes that pierced into you whenever he glanced over you or in your direction, a perfectly formed jawline, broad shoulders and nicely toned muscles that you could see through the white of his shirt. He wore black pants and his shirt was rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms and no tie. She honestly could not believe her eyes. How could someone so gorgeous be a college professor? It was too good to be true. He couldn't be older than twenty six; it was straight up impossible.

After her quick diagnosis, she realized how rude she was acting by staring at him with complete adoration and mouth opened. She was surprised she didn't have drool spilling out of her mouth, because he was _totally_ drool worthy._ What the hell am I doing? He's a teacher for god's sake. Put yourself together, Elena! _And she did. She sat up straight, but squirmed in her seat slightly when he came by and dropped the syllabus on her desk, looking at him as he did so and bit her lip to hold back a whimper when he smirked down at her.

This professor brought up feelings she hadn't had since her ex boyfriend. Even then they weren't this intense. Many scenarios ran through her mind: making out on her bed, making out at the secluded alley-type thing on the side of her dorm building, making out on his desk... _Shit_, she thought. That last one sent a rush of heat down under and she bit her index finger nail nervously and she sat up straighter, trying to avert her gaze from his eyes as a faint blush crept up underneath her cheeks. _God, can he, like, stare any more? _She knew if Katherine were in this situation, she'd be eye fucking him from across the room the entire class time, pushing her breasts out and winking whenever he looked over. But Elena isn't Kat. One, she's not that kind of girl, and two, she doesn't have that much confidence.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. While he was looking down, reading the syllabus to the class, she took her phone out and began to write a text to her sister, seeking advice pronto before she wet her panties anymore from just hearing him speak:

**To:Kat**

**Kitty... I'm in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. Like, waking up Jenna before noon trouble.**

Elena put her phone on vibrate so she was aware when her sister would text her back, trying to act like she was concentrated immensely on the paper on her desk, though not processing any of the words. After a few minutes, her phone buzzed in her lap and she immediately opened the text:

**From:Kat**

**Shit dude. Thats scary. Whatd u do? Forget there was an assignment and u already have an F in the class? xD**

She rolled her eyes, always hating that Kat makes fun of her for her impeccable grades:

**To:Kat**

**No, stupid. My professor... holy hell is he hot. I can't concentrate for shit.**

Just as she was about to press send, she felt a presence beside her and she looked up into gorgeous blue eyes, her deep, brown ones opening wide as he smirked down at her once more.

"Hi there," he said in that delicious voice of his, "I can't help but notice you're already bored on the first day, seeing as how you're texting... Kat?" He said, looking down at the screen and a streak of panic shot through her, looking at the text and pressed the end button immediately, erasing all traces of the text. She looked back up at him and swallowed. _Shitshitshitshitshit _she repeated in her head, hoping he hadn't seen anything else.

He extended his hand out, looking down at her, "Phone, Miss..?" he said, expecting her to answer him with her last name.

"Gilbert. Elena Gilbert," she said quietly, not being able to tear her eyes from his penetrating stare and handed over her phone. He closed his hands around it, brushing his fingers along hers and her heard thudded in her chest.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, I hope this is the first and last time we deal with this," he finished, walking briskly away from her, "Class, I didn't really think I needed to mention this since we're all in _college_ now, but no cell phones. This isn't high school anymore, folks, so don't make the same mistake your fellow classmate did. Miss Gilbert, you may retrieve your phone once class has ended. But for now, please try to remain focused," he finished, barely looking at her as he gave his speech. She nodded, casting her eyes down to the paper once more so she wouldn't have to look at the entire class stare at her and/or Professor Salvatore.

She felt guilt and embarrassment seethe to her very core for the duration of the class, even though the sound of his voice did distract her from some of it. How could she have been so stupid to text her sister during the first day? This had never happened to her before. Ever. She was always the good pupil: paying attention, taking notes, taking footnotes on the notes; and when she got a B on a test she considered it an F. It annoyed the hell out of Kat, but she just wanted to feel accomplished, and what was wrong with that?

The bell rang loudly, startling her and tearing her away from her convoluted thoughts. She put the syllabus in her folder and wrote down the homework assignment due Friday in her planner. As she descended the steps from her seat, she felt a powerful surge of butterflies flutter in her stomach. He was seated behind his desk by this point, looking down at some papers as she stood to the side of the desk, running her hand through her hair briefly before he looked up.

"Ahh, Miss Gilbert. Come to retrieve your phone?" He asked with a brilliant smirk, leaning back in his seat and put his pen to his mouth, putting the cap between his teeth as she noticed his eyes graze over her body discreetly and back up to her eyes._ Thank god I wore these pants today_, she thought gratefully.

She nodded and parted her lips slightly, "Yes. I really am sorry. I usually don't text during class; it's incredibly rude,"

"Indeed it is, which is why I took it from you today," he agreed, although it looked like he was about to say something else before he sighed and turned his smirk into a lovely smile, "But, because it's the first day, I'll let you slide with a warning. Most teachers kick you out and never give the phone back. This is probably why I'm never taken too seriously," he chuckled once he finished, and she couldn't help but laugh lightly with him; his laugh was contagious.

"I appreciate it, sir. Don't worry, it won't ever happen again," she said cooly, trying not to be a nervous wreck about whether he saw what she wrote or not.

"I sure hope not. I'll see you Wednesday, Elena," he pulled her phone from his pocket, holding it by the end so there was no chance of their fingers touching again. _Damn... oh well_. She took the phone and put it in her back pocket, ignoring the blinking it protruded.

"By the way, it vibrated many times. You must be a popular one, Miss Gilbert," he added before she was just about to turn to leave. The corner of her lips turned up into a small smile, not really reaching her eyes.

"Maybe. Goodbye, Professor," she added, wiggling her fingers in a small wave. As she turned, a thought popped into her head, thinking of Kat and what she would do. She walked away, swaying her hips as she did and when she turned to the door frame, she could have swore she saw his eyes glued to her lower half.

**A/N: So, good? Great? Bad? Terrible? Let me know! Damon POV coming up next. Ooh, should be exciting (:**


	2. Chapter 2

1**A/N: Yay! So first chapter was a complete success, thank God. I tossed and turned all night, wondering if it was good enough for my minion readers, but alas! By the handful of reviews that came in today proved it so (: Thank you so much! My favorite review was by AshJoySmiles though; that was funny shit. **

**I just want to say thank you once more for putting me on your story alerts, favorite stories, favorite author, and reviewing. As sad as it may sound, it really was the highlight of my day. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2: Something Witty and Pretty and All Sorts of Things

**Damon POV:**

Damon watched her sway gracefully from the classroom, mouth opened slightly. _What a perfect ass... _he thought to himself, obviously staring at her lower half. He immediately straightened up when she looked back in the classroom, averting his gaze to the ground and cleared his throat in discomfort.

_Elena Gilbert, you just might be my new favorite._ He smirked to himself, remembering the class events that took place. She was the highlight of the year so far, even if it was just the first day. And how could he forget the way she looked at him when she first laid her eyes on his physique? He was good looking, he knew that from all the woman who throw themselves at him while he's just walking down the hall of his apartments to get his mail. He wasn't vain, it's just how it was. It's not like he flaunted it.

But _her_, Miss Elena... there was something about her that intrigued him greatly. It wasn't just how fuck hot she is, though it did help. It was the way she seemed she didn't know it at all. Like she didn't seem to know every douchebag working off Daddy's money to be here wasn't checking her out shamelessly, like she was just a normal person going to class like nobody's business. She seemed real, and for the most part, Damon was tired of plastic. He'd been with the bottle blondes, the bodacious brunettes, the ridiculous red heads, and he was sick of it.

Getting laid didn't have the same type of high it used to when he was younger, stupider. Even if he was twenty six, he knew he wanted a family. The family he had was not satisfying, and when he became a father, he knew he'd make amends for the poor excuse of a dad he currently possessed.

Giuseppe Salvatore is a hard man. There's no gooey, soft interior that everyone says there is, it's just all rock. Whenever Damon did something right, it was not acknowledged. Whenever he made the tiniest mistake, he would be berated with words that cut right through him. The words themselves were worse than any beating his father could strew up in his twisted mind. Of course, being the older brother meant he would be the one expected to do everything right. His younger brother, Stefan, has no responsibilities. He's still just a child, barely starting his senior year in high school, for God's sake. It doesn't matter though. They were never particularly close with the huge age difference and all. And as for him and his father? Barely said anything to each other for the most part of his life; still don't, actually. Damon only visits when mandatory: Thanksgiving and Christmas. For birthdays he sends a card with just his name at the bottom. Sad, but that's just how things are. But, enough with the family history. His mood always became dismal when he thought of such things like family. Instead, he turned his thoughts back to his student. _The_ student.

He had never been put in this situation before. Yeah, sure there were some of his students who were moderately pretty, but never like Elena. Even the thought of her got him excited, and he felt his erection spring up immediately, chuckling lightly before the one person who brought it up came rushing back into the classroom.

"Sorry," she said breezily, holding her open planner and a pen in her hand, "I forgot to write down... Professor, what are you doing?" she asked slowly, eyeing him as he starting coughing and his went eyes wide, pushing in his chair so fast he ran into his desk at a hard force and groaned at the impact when his stomach collided with it, shuffling papers over his lap.

"N-nothing, what do you need?" He said in a strained voice, trying his best not to look at her at all, but his eyes deceived him. They started with her, unfortunately covered, slender legs, continuing to raise them to her ass, _God, what an ass_, up her torso and ended with her eyes. They were deep pools of melted chocolate, begging him to walk over and have a taste. Her eyes looked conflicted, confused and something else too, was that... attraction? _Nice._

"Oh, uhm, I... forgot to write down the pages to read?" she responded, though it sounded more like a question than an answer. He recovered, looking at her while arching a brow.

"Well, did you or not?" He asked, sounding a tad bit more harsh than intended. He liked the girl, he had to be nice._ WOAH WOAH WOAH, no. She's a fucking student, this is the perfect tone to use. But... she looks so innocent. Who better to take the innocence away? _And with that last thought he internally smirked, sudden images flashing into his mind like wildfire:

_She moaned his name, squirming underneath him from the very tips of his fingers trailing their way lightly down her waist as he placed light kisses on her neck. Her top and jeans were already on the floor, torn from her luscious_ _curves, exposing the bronze silk that was her skin. His clothes were completely gone, his length positioned right where she wanted him, needed him. He needed her too, and he suddenly became very animal with his movements, tearing the fabric of her flimsy underwear and threw them to the side, lifting his head so he could rest his eyes on her exquisite face. Her eyes instantly became lidded when she opened them, biting her lower lip and nodded, he spread her legs more, and then he plunged himself–_

"Didn't. I... didn't," she furrowed her eyebrows as he continued to gaze at her, not noticing the bulge in his pants becoming stronger, "Professor, are you okay? You seem kind of... off," she commented. He finally made himself tear his eyes away from her, clearing his throat and attempted to scoot more into his desk to hide his desire.

"Yes, perfectly fine," _Lies. You liar. You're a dirty liar. _These thoughts continued to circuit their way in through his head, lifting his red pen and pretended to make marks on a piece of paper. He didn't know what it said, "Why, Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Well, first off, you're grading your own syllabus," she answered, pointing to the obvious syllabus that laid under the red ink of his pen. He pressed his lips in a tight line, sighing through his nose as he realized she was right.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked looking up, arching his brow once again. She shot both of her eyebrows up, tilting her head slightly to the side and running her tongue over her lips before speaking. _Good god, it's like she's __**trying**__ to torture me._

"Do you grade yourself frequently?" she asked in response, crossing her arms under her breasts so they were pushed up more, making Damon have a fucking party in his pants. But instead of flaunting his desire, he just chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he looked down at the syllabus again.

"No, I don't. I guess I was just trying to look like I'm actually productive with my day," he wanted to get up, to walk over to where she was and maybe nonchalantly rest his hand on her back... but one slight problem. The obvious attraction for her down under.

Her face lit up with laughter at statement, making him laugh again with her. She had such a pretty laugh. _What the hell? _He thought, _when have I __**ever**__ thought a girl's laugh was pretty? _Usually, he thought the laugh of the woman he was pursuing was just incredibly stupid or annoying, and they never laughed when they were supposed to. He just thought he wasn't a funny guy, but she laughed. Even when she regretfully stopped, she still smiled and shined brighter than a Christmas tree.

An awkward silence fell between them, him still thinking about his adoration for her and he wished then and there he was like that Cullen guy... always able to read thoughts. _Damn him._

"Well, I got the assignment now..." Elena said, breaking the silence.

"That you do," he responded, not really knowing what to say since his thoughts are all tangled up.

"So... I'll... see you Wednesday," she said, averting her eyes from him and looking to the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did.

He nodded and made a sound of agreement, looking down to see if he was calmed down enough to stand up. _Woah, no way in hell is that calm enough._

She nodded as well, putting her planner back into her bag and swayed away, and he stared once more. _Man, I will __**never**__ get tired of that._

**Elena POV:**

_Sly. Reeaall sly, Elena. 'Oops! Didn't write the homework assignment!' Wow, stupidest thing ever. I bet he even caught on. _Once she was done with her swaying act, always keeping in mind to do that when he's around, she walked briskly from the classroom, ignoring the continuous buzz in her back pocket. Probably Kat texting her non stop.

She reached her room, finding Bonnie's bed empty and note on her own bed:

Elena,

Had to go to class, but I'll bring back some lunch for you. See you soon!

~Bonnie

Elena sighed gratefully, plopping onto her bed immediately, relaxing the muscles in her already wound up body.

She was hot for her professor. God, could she be any more of a cliche? _I mean, it's not like he was of those ugly ones that girls try to get with to get better grades. I wouldn't care if he failed me, I'd still bang that shit __**up the wall**_. She giggled aloud, covering her mouth. She was happy, a feeling she hadn't felt for awhile.

Her phone buzzed, _again_, and she sighed and took it out, eyes going wide to find 5 missed texts:

**From:Kat**

**Okay... lena ur scaring me now**

Elena opened the next one:

**From:Kat**

**Elena gilbert, so help me god if u** **don't text back imma beat the living shit out of u**

Another one, surprisingly _not_ from Kat

**From:Dad**

**Hey Sweet Pea, can't wait to see you when you come visit. Family's missing you already. I miss you more, though =] love you honey**

That made her smile, then another was from her ex. _Gag_:

**From:Matt**

**Hey... heard today was your first day... good luck.**

_Fuck you _was her immediate thought, finding the last two from her sister which pretty much said, "CALL ME," and "If you don't, I'm coming for you in your sleep. TAKE THAT."

She pressed the talk button and heard the phone ring once before her sister answered.

"Elena. Freaking. Gilbert. WHY have you been ignoring my urgent text messages!" Kat practically screamed into the phone. Elena had to hold it away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"Geez, Kat. Calm down, would you? My professor took it away while I was in the middle of texting you,"

"Well for God's sake, 'Lena," Kat muttered into the phone, then her voice became like her usualy self again, "Alright, now what's this problem that's got your panties in a twist, eh?" she asked.

"Uhm, okay, well," Elena responded hesitantly, making sure no one else was in the room.

"Spit it out, woman. God, sometimes you have a worse speech impediment that Jenna," Jenna was always stuttering over her words, making it hard to understand sometimes.

"I do not! Okay, it's about the professor..." Elena went quieter with every word she said.

She could practically hear the excitement in her voice, "Oh. My. God. How hot is he?" Kat asked, making Elena's mouth open.

"How did you know!"

"I always know; don't change the subject. Continue, I want to hear more about this new teacher you have," she said. Then Elena sighed, telling her about what happened in her European history class, then she was interrupted.

"Wait, did you wear the pants I gave you?" Kat asked.

"Yes, Katherine, I wore the pants,"

"Good. He probably soaked his pants when you walked in," she said jokingly, and Elena continued on with her story.

"Strange though, when I walked back in he was acting _really _weird, and then he kept eyeing me like I was some freaking meal,"

"That's because he wanted to eat you up," Kat said, lowering her voice a bit.

"Oh please, not even,"

"Yes even! We have the same face, and I know I'm freaking hot. So, what _you_ need to do is flaunt your shit like crazy. Plus, this guy could get your mind off of Mutt,"

"Matt," Elena corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing. Anyway, do your thaaaamg. He'll be all over you before you know it,"

"Kat, he's not just some guy in my class–"

"Oh, but he is," she contradicted.

"NOT what I meant, anyway, he's not a classmate. He's the _teacher, _that I sincerely want to fuck, but nonetheless, I can't do it. I can't pursue it," she said.

"Who are you trying to convince 'Lena? You or me? But, whatever, when you realize staring at him isn't enough anymore, let me know," she added, then the twins said their goodbyes and hung up.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: Gave you a special treat, letting you read into both of their minds. Don't worry, the lemons will be coming up, but you'll have to be patient. **

**Also, I've been listening to A Fine Frenzy a lot lately. Mostly the songs "Ashes and Wine," and "Liar Liar." I absolutely love Alison Sudol. **

**Alright, one more thing. Well, two: One, please review! I freaking thrive off of that, it makes me feel all special inside (: TWO, I'm about to throw some terrible propaganda at you.**

**Please, if you love me, you'll join this site: ****.com.**** It's a roleplay site that combines Twilight AND Vampire Diaries, and we're seriously lacking members. Costs zero dollars, just have to be active.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**A/N I'm liking the response I'm getting from my reviewers *snaps for me* And thank you so much for the compliments from Rhanon Brodie, she is my Fan Fiction savior. Everyone should check out her stories, my personal favorite happens to be, "Bruise, Dredge, and Drain." No, it is not a Delena, but a Damoline. That's right. Damon and Caroline. It's amazing, trust me.**

**Well, here it is. Chapter three. Let's hope you like it. (:**

Chapter 3: Forbidden Fruit Can Sure Taste Sweet

**Elena POV:**

The bell rang and Elena began to gather her items sprawled on her desk. Her right hand felt as though it were going to fall off from writing so many notes, making sure to star and underline everything Professor Salvatore said would be on the upcoming test in a couple of weeks. She shook out her hand to try to rid of the ache that pulsed through it and closed her notebook, putting it in her shoulder bag and threw the pen in there as well, brushing her hair off of her shoulder before placing the strap of her bag there.

_Left, right, left, right _played in her mind as her hips moved gracefully from her seat. Before she fully exited the classroom, she heard his deep, smoother than velvet voice call out to her.

"Miss Gilbert, a word please?" Her teacher beckoned, and she felt her pulse quicken immediately.

She twisted her head in his direction, nodding slightly and walked over to his desk, looking back over her shoulder to see the last student exit the classroom. She faintly remembered his name, Tyler Lock-something. He was always staring at her during class, and she was always looking down at her paper or the professor. Two things that were not too shabby to lay her eyes on.

"Yes professor?" Elena asked softly as she reached his desk.

His eyes weren't discreet in any way as he looked her over. He started with her bare legs; she had chosen a dress that stopped at the middle of her thigh, accentuating all the right curves. He continued to rake his eyes upward, resting at her hips and curves that were shown flawlessly in the tight grip of the dress, and then at her slightly pushed up breasts, all they way to her eyes. She recognized the look in his icy blue stare, the look of desire and hunger. He licked his lips, standing up and not breaking his penetrating gaze.

"I need something, Elena," he said in a low, husky voice that made her skin tighten in goose bumps, never having heard him use this tone, and she liked it.

Her reply was regretfully shaky, her grip tightening on the strap of her bag as she parted her lips in a small response, "Wh-what?"

He took a step closer to her, and then another, so as though there was barely an inch of space between them. He finally tore his gaze from her eyes to her soft, pink lips. He began to lean his head lower as his eyes half closed, lifting his left hand to remove the bag strap from her shoulder. Elena barely registered the thud it made as it hit the floor, only focusing on controlling her breathing. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as he continued to lower his head. The hand that removed her bag rested on her shoulder for only a moment, then it slowly trailed it's way lightly down her arm, stopping at her wrist. He took it delicately in his hand, lifting it to rest around his neck, and his lips barely touched hers before he answered in a soft whisper, his blue eyes disappearing behind his eye lids.

"You," he answered, then his lips inched closer and she closed her eyes in anticipation, always wondered what his lips would taste like, always wondered how they would mold against hers, and then–

_'CAUSE BABY, YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIREWORK! C'MON, LET YOUR COOOOOLORS BURST!_

"Oh, c'_mon_!" Elena groaned aloud, almost breaking her alarm clock from hitting the snooze button so hard. God, that was the worst song _ever._ How dare Katy Perry wake her from such an amazing dream... then it hit her.

_It was just a dream._

She heard Bonnie stir in the bed next to her, breaking her dismal train of thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Bonnie asked her sleepily, not even opening her eyes that would reveal her light brown colored iris'.

Elena nodded, even though Bonnie couldn't see and answered her in a quiet voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you," She heard Bonnie make a small sound and it made her smile, then she remembered it was Wednesday, the second day out of three she had Professor Salvatore's class. She would really have to figure out his first name; Professor Salvatore was such a mouthful.

She got ready quickly, anxious to see him. It was such a shame she only saw him three times a week (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday). She would have loved to take his class everyday, and it was a wonder he hasn't called her out on her oggling yet. Though, most of the females in the class did. The difference? He only looked back at her with the same look she wore. Even if she was imagining it, the butterflies in her stomach never seemed to cease.

She threw on her jade green blazer that folded up at her elbows, along with a cream colored top and a pair of jeans, grabbing her phone and bag and closed the door behind her. Crossing the campus_, _she said hello to a few people whom she had met over the past week. She didn't really pay attention to the conversation, just thinking of her dream from the night before and the man who occupied it.

Once she said goodbye to the girl she had been talking to, Elena quickened her pace to her designation before she felt a buzzing in her back pocket:

**From:Kat**

**Heyyyy. Just remembered its Salvatore day. Remember what ive****taught u: flutter the lashes, push up the girls, and always have a bit of a smirk on ur face. Works every time ;)**

Elena laughed and quickly texted back as she entered the building where his classroom is:

**To:Kat**

**Would it kill you to use proper grammar? God, I felt like my eyes were going to bleed. Also, my name is Elena, not Katherine. If I do those things people won't be able to tell who is who. Now, I'm about to go to class. I -have- to be able to pay attention, and your "advice" will only distract me even more than I already am. Text me later.**

And with that she put her phone on silent, the usual routine, and walked right into the classroom. She stopped once she had only taken a few steps in, but internally smiled. She knew she would be the first one, but he didn't have to know that she intentionally came early.

"Welcome, Miss Gilbert," he said, and she turned to let her eyes fall on him. He was looking down, writing on a sticky note with his red pen, "A bit early today, aren't you?" He asked.

Elena nodded, looking down for a moment and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Sorry, I guess I unnecessarily rushed this morning," she answered with a small laugh.

A light smile displayed on his features, putting the sticky note on one of his folders and finally looked at her, "Oh really? Any special reason?" He asked as his smile turned into a delicious smirk, making her feel a rush of heat course right to the place where she craved him nearly everyday.

She swallowed, shaking her head and re-tucked the piece of hair behind her ear. _Jesus, I have to get rid of that habit_, "No, Professor. Just... usual me. I'm always in a hurry. My sister, she's always late if I'm not there to push her, so it's something that developed over the years," Elena added with an indifferent shrug, though she wondered if he could hear the loud thumping of her heart going about a hundred miles per hour.

He looked interested, leaning forward in his seat a bit and arched his brow slightly, "You have a sister?" when she nodded he flashed her another smile, "Nice. I have a brother,"

She smiled, walking over to his desk without hesitation, "Really? Is he older...?"

"Younger, he's seventeen. What about your sister?" He asked.

"My age. We're twins," She answered.

**Damon POV:**

_Holy shit, did she just say twins? _His mouth immediately opened. Just one of her made him go crazy, but _two? _Someone above loved him, like _really _loved him. _Wait, Damon. Slow down, let's try and get the one in front of you first, eh? _He quickly re-composed himself after that thought, sitting up straighterin his seat.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Twins? That's certainly interesting. I haven't met many people with a twin before," he commented, trying to keep up the light conversation.

"Yeah, most people say that. We may have the same face, but we're completely different people," she said, and then she helped herself to sit on the edge of his desk, looking down at him. He leaned back in his seat so he could glance up at her easily.

"How so?" he asked.

She sighed, running her hand through her long, brunette hair and blankly stared into space, "She's more abrasive thanI am. Whenever she wants something, she goes for it. Whenever someone crosses her, she doesn't get mad. She gets even. And whenever she wants a guy, she gets him," after that last statement, Damon couldn't help but notice the faint blush that swept across her cheeks and it made his lips curve into a small smile.

"And you don't do these things?" He asked, his smile widening as she did that thing where she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He noticed she did this when she was nervous... was she nervous around him?

She shook her head, looking down and started to swing her legs slightly, "No. I'm more... kept to myself. My sister usually calls me a Pencil Pusher or, the most common one, a Teacher's Pet," she lowered her eyes to him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

"A Teacher's Pet, eh? Well, aren't I in luck," Damon smirked, leaning in a bit to her before speaking barely above a whisper, "Mind bringing me an apple a day?" Her breath hitched at first, but then she leaned in response, releasing her lip before responding in the same tone.

"As long as you bring the caramel," and then he noticed her eyes twinkle, something he'd never seen them do before. His smirk became more defined as he stood, placing his hand on the desk so he leaned on it.

"Mm, you're my kind of girl. Apples without caramel just isn't the same," he commented, his tone in a mock complain.

**Elena POV:**

_Ho-ly crap. _It's like she wanted to lean away, put some distance between her and the man she so desperately wanted, but at the same time she didn't. She couldn't even form a coherent thought as he was barely three inches away from her. She could feel his minty breath tickle her features, and she inhaled to catch more of the scent.

She licked her lips, leaning in a bit more, "I love it; it's sweet and sticky," she added, though her eyes widened in alarm when she realized what she said. _Oh my god, he must think I'm a closet perv now._

Instead of backing away from her in disgust like she thought he might, he chuckled and whispered, "That's what she said,"

She couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing and he did the same. They did this for the next minute or so, and then they stopped, catching their breath from the laughter.

"Okay, so, I've been wondering this for awhile," Elena began, "Because Professor Salvatore is such a mouthful," he chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand, "What is your first name?" she asked, then thought about it, "If you don't mind me asking, I mean, if you think it's totally inappropriate for me to ask then you don't have to answer–"

"Stop," he interrupted her, "I don't think it is, just, don't address me by my first name during class,"

She laughed in response, "Of course not,"

"Alright, you ready for this epic shit?" She giggled, _Did I really just __**giggle? **__What the hell?_, and nodded, "Okay, it's... Damon,"

"Damon Salvatore? Oooh, I like it. It flows," she complimented with a wide smile.

"Why thank you, Miss Gilbert. My mother had excellent name-picking skills," he said. She noticed he used the term _had_, but chose not to comment on it. _Another time, _she thought to herself.

Elena suddenly lost her balance, making a scarce sound before Damon's hands shot out to grasp her by the waist and her hands fell onto his shoulders and they laughed together.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz," she excused herself.

"It's fine," Damon reassured her, then they both looked up, like they both just realized the close proximity they possessed. Elena inhaled, knowing now that her dreams couldn't compare to the blue in his eyes, to the perfect form of his jawline, to his scent. This man was flawless, and she hated she couldn't have him to herself.

**Damon POV:**

His imagination hadn't come close to the feel of her waist in his hands, it was a false accusation, a lie. To be able to hold her like this right now was a gracious gift, because he had wanted to do this for awhile. Well, since last week, but same thing. She was absolutely radiant, and he was shocked that she hadn't pulled away yet. He found that she was studying his features instead, and he took the liberty to do the same. Her straight, brunette hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly, and he let his eyes travel to the plump, pink lips that were parted slightly, ready for his own lips to take, to _claim._ His blue gaze went back up to her soft, deep brown one. _You're absolutely perfect, _and with that thought he couldn't help himself as he naturally began to lean into her. He registered that she responded by leaning in as well, and just as he was about to let his eyes close and fall into what was going to be Elena Gilbert, the annoyingly loud bell rang, making them both jump and part from each other immediately.

He put his hands at his side and looked down as she put her hands to her face, looking towards the door and hopped off the desk once the first student entered the room. She quickly swayed from him to her desk and he swallowed, sitting in his seat and looking at his lesson plan. _How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on teaching when __**that**__ just happened?_ He looked up at her, and she was looking down at him, and for the duration of the class, the glances they exchanged were hardly student/teacher appropriate.

**A/N: Oh man, things are heating up, eh? :D Anyway, please review! I'm absolutely dying to know how you like my work. Also, the artist I was obsessed with while writing this piece was Adele. I love her with all my heart, and my two favorite songs by her right now are, "Set Fire To the Rain," and "Someone Like You." Great songs. :D**

**Also, in my last post, I attempted to give you the link to a roleplay site that combined both Twilight and Vampire Diaries. Let me say that again, **_**attempted**_**. Now I know what I did wrong, and I will give you the proper link: www(dot)lovelydiaries(dot)ning(dot)com . Again, does not require any type of compensation. **

**Thank you so much for reading! It really does mean a lot to me. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How can I even begin to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, story alerting this story! Also, putting **_**me**_** under one of your favorite authors. As a treat, I actually took my time planning out this chapter, unlike having an idea of what I'm going to write and just type it out. Know what that means? Exxxxtra long. Hopefully. Anyway, thankyouthankyouthankyou. And, a special reviewer of mine mentioned I was put on Tumblr and I flipped shit. No joke. **

**Before I begin, I understand there's a bit of confusion between the twins having different last names. Don't worry, there's a reason. You just don't know it yet. x]**

**Well, here's chapter four. You get no spoiler alerts. (:**

Chapter 4: Heated Complications Are Always the Best

**Elena POV:**

It was the weekend, _thank God._ Elena didn't think she could handle school at the moment. Whenever she stepped out of her dorm room, she would always think: _What if I run into him? What if I see him walking?_ But, her fears, or rather hopes, never came true. In class, it was nothing but his arctic gaze piercing right through her. The way he would linger at her desk when he passed out papers. The way he would say her _name._ If she closed her eyes, she could imagine his lips forming into the shape of her name as the smooth elegance of his voice spoke it aloud, and the thought sent shivers down her spine.

_Elena…_

She smiled to herself, laying back into her bed and almost drifted to sleep thinking of him only him when her roommate Bonnie came bursting through the door.

"Hey girl, ready to go?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

_Shit, I totally forgot, _Elena thought to herself. She and Bonnie were supposed to have Official Roomie Bonding, or at least that's what Bonnie called it. They decided to go have coffee at the campus café the night before. Instead of saying the words aloud, she shot up and nodded, "Yeah, totally,"

Bonnie flashed a slight glare, folding her arms across her chest, "You forgot, didn't you?" Elena quickly shook her head, holding a smile that felt forever plastered there.

"Not at all. Just let me grab my purse and we'll go, yeah?" Bonnie nodded, removing the glare off of her face and replacing it with a bright smile.

Elena grabbed her purse and her phone, motioning for her bubbly roommate to exit first. Bonnie didn't need an excuse to talk, she just did. Elena didn't mind at all. In fact, she loved that there wasn't a drop of awkward silence between them, but she usually could tune her out and still get the gist of what she was saying.

They had reached the café, ordered, and were going outside to take a small table for them to sit and chat at. Or rather, have Bonnie chat while Elena listened and nodded at all the right parts.

"…and he's _to die_ for, like holy crap is he hot. Anyway, who do _you_ have your eye on, 'Lena boo?" Bonnie asked, waggling her eyebrows as she did.

"Hmm?" Elena asked in response, being pulled away from her Damon, _eeek! I get to call him by his first name!, _thoughts.

"Don't act stupid, Elena. I know you've got the hots for _someone. _It's written all over your pretty little face," Bonnie told her matter-of-factly.

Elena hesitated. It was bad enough that Kat knew, but Kat's her sister. She's the closest thing she'll ever have. Bonnie's sweet and all, but she goes to this school. She knows perfectly well who Damon is, and she couldn't just go blabbing to everyone about her admiration for her college professor, "Uhmm…"

"Pleeeaaaase? Pretty please? Pretty _pretty_ please with a cherry on top?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Alright, fine!" Elena gave in, "It's Tyler Lock…wood?" Elena answered, still uncertain of the boy's last name, but any name would do for Bonnie. She'd probably forget about it in the next ten minutes or so.

"Tyler Lockwood! Holy shit, Elena, you've got fabulous taste!" Her wide smile told Elena that she approved greatly. That and her very, _very_ loud statement.

She covered Bonnie's mouth instantly, her eyes going wide in alarm and looked around to make sure no one heard her. She moved her eyes back to Bonnie's innocent and apologetic face, sighing and removing her hand, "If I'm going to tell you things like this, you have to keep quiet," Elena took a sip of her drink, needing to rid of her sudden cotton mouth that took over.

Bonnie nodded saying barely above a whisper, "Got it. But my my, Tyler is one piece of yummy. I'd tap that," she added with a wink, giggling as she took a sip of her own drink.

Elena laughed, shaking her head, "You'd tap anything with a dick,"

Bonnie took on a look of mock offence, putting a hand over her heart, "Elena Gilbert, I am greatly offended you would say that to me. We can no longer be friends!" then she added in an undertone, shifting her eyes slightly, "Even if it's true," That made both the girls go into a fit of stomach clutching laughter, and a few minutes after, Bonnie's eyes went wide. She attempted to, but failed incredibly, point discreetly at someone behind Elena.

"Eleeeeena, hottie with a body comin' our way," she said, suddenly looking down and seeming very enveloped with her coffee drink.

Elena turned around in her seat, scanning the faces until her eyes landed on the person Bonnie was talking about: Tyler fucking Lockwood.

_Holy fucking shitfuckshit! Fuck my life! Fucking eff!_ Were the thoughts that continued to loop through her mind as he flashed an awful looking smile in her direction. She could tell he was visibly flexing but trying to make it look like he was naturally like that and it took all of her will power to not roll her eyes and make gagging sounds. He approached the girls without hesitation, waving at Bonnie and then leaning down towards Elena.

"Hey there, babe," he greeted Elena with a wink.

"Eerm, hi," she replied awkwardly.

"You busy? Because I was thinking we could go somewhere right now, maybe go catch a movie or something," he asked her breasts. She looked back at Bonnie for a moment to see her with wide, encouraging eyes. She sighed internally, wishing that Bonnie could see how much of an asshole this guy was. Yet again, Elena's the one who told her that she liked him. So it _is_ kind of her fault.

She hadn't turned back to face him yet, but knowing that if she said no Bonnie would attack her later. _Guess I'll take one for the team, _"Bonnie, do you mind?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Me? Pfft, _not at all. _You two crazy kids have fun," Bonnie said a little too peppy, but Tyler didn't seem to notice. Elena grabbed her things, waved goodbye to Bonnie, and walked straight into what was sure to be an afternoon of hell.

**Damon POV:**

_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ._

"Mmm… shut up," Damon groaned at his phone. He had fallen asleep on his couch watching, "The Price Is Right," and his vibrating phone on the hard surface of his coffee table had woken him. He pressed the end button without looking at the caller ID and tried to go back to sleep, but it just wasn't working out.

His stomach began to yell at him then, demanding nourishment and whatever he could scrounge up in his fridge. He groaned once again, getting up and ruffling his hair slightly.

He opened his fridge to find a dismal display of barely anything but water, condiments, and week old spaghetti. Damon closed it, hearing his phone buzz again. _God, who the hell is trying to get a hold of me at… what time is it? _He looked at the time on his phone before he saw the missed alert. It was 5:38 pm. He then saw he had a missed call from… _Stefan?_ He muted the TV immediately, fumbling with his phone to call his voicemail.

The phone greeted him, "You have one new voicemail. To listen to this message, press one—" He pressed the one.

"From phone number 804-698-8792. Received at 5:35 pm," he rolled his eyes, wishing it would just get to the message.

"Hey Damon, it's Stefan, you know, your brother," he began and it almost made Damon roll his eyes again. Stefan was never the sharpest tool in the shed. His brother then cleared his throat uncomfortably and began to talk again, "Wow, I uhm… I didn't want to leave this in a message¸ but I guess it's easier because, well, I'll just get to it. Dad died last night in his sleep. The doctor's don't know how… but he did. When you get this… call me back, yeah? Alright… talk to you soon. B-bye,"

"To hear this message again, press one—" he dropped the phone. _Dead?_ _He's… dead?_ Damon had to clench his jaw hard from letting the emotion pooling in his eyes from falling. How could his father, Giuseppe Salvatore, just… die? Sure, they weren't the best of friends, but he was still his dad.

Damon's family began to detach from each other after his mother, Liana, had died. Stefan was nine and Damon was eighteen. They had always been a tight knit family and did everything together. Him and his father had planned he would join the military, following in his father's footsteps into protecting our nation. Into protecting the one's he loved and cherished. He never questioned his father. Why would he? His father was older and smarter; he knew what was best for his kids. But Giuseppe was not a saint. He was a terrible drinker, and that was the only thing Liana Salvatore hated about her beloved husband.

The family had been at a friend's Christmas party, and Damon's father had helped himself to the free booze. Once they decided to leave, Liana tried to convince her husband that she needed to drive, that she hadn't had a single drop of alcohol that night and that he wasn't equipped to drive with the children in the back. But, being the usual stubborn bastard he was, he refused and put them all at risk.

No one knew that there would be a car crash that shortly followed after this argument. No one knew she would die. No one knew that she'd be the only one.

Damon closed his eyes, feeling a sharp sting as he relived the painful memory, and felt it again when he realized that he has no parents. That they're both gone.

_I need some air._ He quickly got up, trying to get a hold on the shallow breaths that were taking over him. He grabbed his coat, left his phone on the floor, and walked right out of his apartment and didn't even bother locking the door.

**Elena POV:**

"So, I had a _really_ good time today, Elena," Tyler said.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Me too," Elena lied. Today had to be one of the worst days she ever had. Why? Oh yeah, because she spent the day with _Tyler Lockwood. _It was like the guy was unaware of what the word, "no," means. It was the only word she used with him today.

"_No, Tyler, don't put your hand there!"_

"_No, I don't want to sleep with you!"_

"_No, you can't touch my boobs!"_

"I wish we could continue, but I really do have to go have dinner with my dad. He's the mayor," Tyler told her for the billionth time today. Elena looked to the side, taking in the green of the park.

"It's fine, just go meet your dad. I'll be okay," she said with no emotion.

"Really? You're sure?" he asked her.

"Mhmm," she turned her head to give him a small smile, "Goodbye, Tyler," then he began to lean in with his eyes halfway closed. _Oh god, no. _She leaned away in response and walked briskly away, totally disgusted. He was more of an idiot than she thought. After a few minutes of walking on the little path they gave, she turned her head to see that Tyler was indeed gone and she felt a wave of relief wash through her.

She looked down to examine that his greasy fingers hadn't left stains on her simple, black spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, hugging her curves. She smiled in approval, and before she could look up the top of her head bumped into a man's shoulder, causing her hands to fly to her head, "Ow,"

"Sorry, are you— Elena?" the all too familiar, heart melting voice said. She slowly raised her eyes to meet the gorgeous blue ones that she constantly dreamt about. But there was something different about them this time. They didn't shine like they usually did, they were dim. His features didn't light up either. Something was wrong, and she could sense it to her very core.

"Damon," she addressed him softly. She lowered her hands from her head, not tearing her gaze from his at all. He gave her the satisfaction of his delicious smirk, and she couldn't control her heart as it skipped a beat.

"Just because I told you my first name doesn't mean it's yours for the taking,"

She laughed lightly and felt her features brighten, "Sorry, professor," she apologized. Then she noticed his face fall slightly again and a twinge in his eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked him faintly.

Her question removed his smirk in an instant and was replaced with a grim look. It practically made her want to tear her heart out; it was the saddest she's ever seen him look. He took in a shaky breath and she immediately placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him into a hug before wrapping her arms around his neck. He hadn't done anything for a few seconds, but then he slowly snaked his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, he had tightened his grip, burying his face in her neck.

Of course she was excited, but that screaming teen in her was very quiet compared to the caring person that took over for him. He needed this, she knew it. She was there for him and always would be.

It wasn't until several minutes later that he broke their tight embrace. She was reluctant to let him go, to lose even a second without his touch. He gave her another small smile, and she didn't want him to go.

"Is there somewhere we can go and talk? I mean, if you're feeling up to it. I just know if you hold it in and don't talk to anyone, then it hurts even more. It's good to get things out, but if you don't want to share with me—"

"Stop," he interrupted her, "You ramble too much," he pointed out with a light chuckle then looked behind him before turning back to face her, "Sure. I'd love to talk. Would you mind going to my place? It's not too far of a walk," he reassured.

Somewhere inside her, the screaming teen went quiet with absolute shock. Damon Salvatore, the teacher she's been dying to get a piece of since she first laid eyes on him on the first day of class, has asked her to go back to his place. _But remember,_ the annoying dream killer voice began, _it's not for the reasons you want. He needs someone, and right now you're that person. You're the, "For the Moment," girl. Don't get your hopes up too high._ That made her internally groan, but on the outside she nodded. Whatever happened was what whatever happened. She would be there for him, but not for just right now. For whenever he needed her. He needed her, maybe not for the reasons she'd like, but she knew that she'd always need him like that. She would try not to get her hopes up too high, but she just failed herself; they were already skyrocketed up into the air.

They walked down the corridor to his apartment door, and he opened it without a key. It was like he didn't lock it before he left and she stayed in the corridor as he walked inside with a quizzical look on her face. He turned back around with a brow raised.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, did you not lock the door before you left?" she answered with a question, pointing to the door.

He looked at the door and shrugged, taking off his leather jacket as he did, "I didn't really think about it. I just kind of left," he said, then parted his lips again, "I just had to get out…" he added in an undertone, shifting his eyes from the door to the ground.

"Oh," was all she had to say. _Oh? __**Oh?**__ What the hell is wrong with you, Elena?_ She berated herself mentally.

He looked back up to her, "Would you like to come in?" he asked in an unsure voice, as if wondering why she's still standing in the hall.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yes," she walked in, brushing passed him as she did and placed her purse on the counter next to her. She let her eyes wander, taking in his environment. He had a brown couch and in front of it looked like a cheap coffee table. He had the TV on, but it was muted. No kitchen table, and his kitchen looked like a pretty standard kitchen. All the essentials where they need be, and she would've explored more but she didn't want to make herself seem like she was a Nosy Nelly.

She heard him close the door, but not lock it. She brushed it off; if he didn't want to lock his own apartment, that's his fault. She turned around to see him looking at her, and when their eyes connected he smiled and she smiled in response. How could you not? His happiness was always contagious, no matter how little happiness he had to share.

He gestured to the couch, looking away from her to do so, "Please, take a seat," he offered. She nodded, swaying, _always sway,_ to an available seat. If she hadn't been looking at the ground as she walked, she probably would have stepped on the blinking phone. She picked it up and turned around to give it to him, but she had no idea that he was so close.

"Woah!" she cried out in alarm, then put a hand on her chest and laughed and he did as well, "Sorry, you scared me. Uhm, here's your phone," she said lamely, barely having to twitch her wrist for his phone to be touching his chest.

"Thanks," he said, taking the phone from her hands, letting his fingers slide over hers as he did. She nodded, sitting down and crossing her left leg over her right knee, sitting kind of sideways to face him. He didn't sit sideways. Instead, he grabbed the remote to shut off the television and then leaned back into the cushions and sighed. She sat silently, waiting for him to speak.

**Damon POV:**

He could feel her mahogany iris' on his features, expecting him to begin. The thing was, he didn't know how. How do you explain that your mother died eight years ago and you still haven't gotten over it, and now your dad died. How do you explain that both of your parents died and you're still in your twenties? No grandchildren, no nothing. Nothing to live up to. Nothing to prove that you were a success. That you were raised right.

How do you explain that to the girl you're absolutely crazy about?

He turned his head to meet her expecting eyes. She smiled and he smiled in return. The silence between them was peaceful, a lovely bliss from the chatter that hadn't stopped in his brain for awhile now. She calmed him, and that was one of the things he liked most about her. They may not know much about each other, but the connection between them was undeniable. Not to sound corny, but he hasn't felt this with any other girl before. Of course he's connected with a girl, but never on this level of intensity.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked in a faint voice.

"How to start talking," he answered with a light laugh, and she smiled at him again.

"It doesn't matter how you start it. What matters is that you get it out," she advised him.

He nodded, and began with the hard, blunt statement that he hadn't forced out of his mouth in all of the eight years it's been true, "My mother died,"

He hadn't expected the reaction that she gave. At first she stiffened, but then her chocolate eyes looked like they actually _were_ melting when her eyes pooled with tears, and he really hadn't expected the statement that came from her, either, "Mine, too."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, and then one of her tears escaped, beginning to roll down her cheek slowly. He boldly raised his hand, using his index finger to lightly brush against her cheek to wipe away the single tear. She took in a deep breath, taking his hand away from her features and held onto it.

"I'm sorry, Damon. This isn't about me. Tell me more; you need to let it out," this time, he didn't argue about her using his first name. He actually preferred it. He began the tale of Liana Salvatore. He raved on about how beautiful she was. She had long, raven colored hair like him. She had always been slim, and she had beautiful cream colored skin that Damon had also adopted, along with her icy gaze. He told her about his past military dreams, right down to the dreadful Christmas party. She squeezed his hand in comfort when it became harder for him to form his words.

"You want to know something Elena?" he asked her, but she had kept quiet, waiting for him to continue, "I had always secretly blamed my dad for her death. I had always thought, 'Man, if he had just not been drinking that night,' or 'If he wasn't so goddamn stubborn all the time,' maybe… just maybe she'd be alive right now,"

"You don't know that," she informed him quickly, "She died for a reason, and it's for you to eventually find out. Maybe not now, maybe not in thirty years, but you will. I trust in that," she said.

He nodded, "I know, but I can't control what randomly pops into my head, you know?" she made a sound of agreement, "I know this may sound weird, me coming to someone eight years later. But, that's only part of why I'm the way I am today," he then went into explaining the awful voicemail his brother left him earlier.

"Oh, Damon!" she exclaimed, and then she released his hand to throw herself on him in another breath taking embrace, but he liked her strong hold. She felt safe and stable, and he never wanted to let go. She was perfect and she was there for him. _She's not going anywhere,_ he realized, and he only pulled back enough so there faces were barely an inch apart.

They locked eyes and he could hear her breath quicken slightly. _Who the hell am I kidding? I can't fight it anymore, _and with that thought he touched his lips to hers softly, as if though he really let himself get lost in her, she would vanish into thin air. As if though she'd be gone, and he'd wake from an Elena infested dream.

It was her who deepened the kiss, molding her lips against his. He didn't argue though, in fact he was incredibly up to anything she'd do with him. She scooted herself closer to him, touching their legs together while she pulled her arms back, but only enough so her fingers could rake through his soft hair.

After a few moments of the euphoric movement of their lips, he pulled away from her lips, but only slightly so he murmured lowly against her lips with his eyes still closed.

"I want you, Elena," he heard her breath hitch in her throat at his words, then he felt a light smile against his lips.

"Then take me," she whispered, pulling her lips away from his and began to place gentle kisses along his jaw line. She reached his ear, and continued to whisper, "Take me and don't look back," she encouraged. She caught his earlobe between her teeth, grazing it and nibbling on it, making his dick push up on his zipper from how hard he was getting.

Damon groaned, wanting much more than just her playing with his ear. He wanted all of her, letting his hands travel from her waist to her hips, lifting her up and smirking when she squealed in his ear. He turned to face straight again as he placed her on his lap.

She removed his hands from her immaculate body, standing up, never taking her eyes off of him and vise versa. She pushed the strap of her dress off of one shoulder, and then the other. It then fell to the ground, exposing her black bra and panty set with white lace along the edges. She stood there for a moment, letting his eyes take his time as he looked her over. There wasn't one thing wrong with her. She wasn't too curvy or too skinny. She wasn't too short or too tall; she was absolutely perfect.

His eyes landed on hers when he was ready for her to climb back on top of him, and he took her by the hips again, having her straddle on his lap. She took the edges of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the floor beside her dress. She looked down at his body, and he wondered what must be going through her mind. She slowly ran her hands from the side of his neck, over his broad shoulders, pecs, and finally landing on his abs, tracing the way they were formed. Her gentle touch sent delicious shivers running from the crown of his head to the ends of his toes, and he lifted his right hand to cup her heart shaped face, bringing it down to kiss her again.

She continued to move her hands lower, unbuckling his belt fast and with ease, pulling it from the loops and pushing it off the couch. She then worked with unbuttoning his pants and fiddling with the zipper. She then pulled away from his lips to stand once more, and he pulled off his own pants along with his boxers. He saw her eyes land on his dick as it sprang out.

"Do you have…?" she asked suggestively. He nodded, standing up and taking her hand in his. They walked together to his bedroom. He let go of her hand once they stepped inside, and he went straight for his nightstand while she made herself cozy on top of his bed.

She leaned against the pillows, seeming totally at ease while he ripped open the package and quickly slipped the condom on. He looked to her again and saw that she had been watching him put it on. He smirked, crawling on top of her and kissed her collarbone, speaking against her skin.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, the only name you'll remember is mine," she moaned loudly at his words, arching her back slightly so their bare skin was pressed to each other even more.

He slipped his fingers under the hem of her underwear, pulling it off and hardening even more when he exposed her wet heat. He moved his lips from her collarbone to the strap of her bra, kissing her shoulder briefly before catching the strap between his teeth, pulling it off her shoulder slowly.

He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, and her face was full of anticipation. He kissed her again, knowing he'll never get tired of the feeling of her lips against his and he suddenly couldn't take it anymore; the bra will just have to stay on. He'll get it off next time. _Next time…_

He made his way in between her slender legs, and she opened up more willingly, bucking her hips up. He grabbed his length and ran it up her slit, going crazy from how wet she is and the sound she made in his mouth.

**Elena POV:**

She pulled away from his lips, arching her back even more.

"Now, Damon. Please," she pleaded, wanting him to be inside her so much. She heard him groan loudly, continuing to torture her with his length barely touching her slit.

"Tell me what you want, Elena," he demanded.

"Damon…" she whimpered, bucking her hips up more, reaching her hands up to his shoulders.

"Tell me," he demanded once more, letting his tongue roam over her neck.

"I… ohmygod," was all she replied. His teeth had begun to nip lightly on her skin. The light friction he provided was making her go _absolutely insane. _How can he handle it? It was like he had such a large amount of tolerance, and she made the decision in her mind that she'd be the one to break it.

Damon's lips came to her ear and he whispered, "What do you want, Elena?" and it sent a wave of shivers through her, moaning when he added more pressure on her slit.

She swallowed, giving up and saying quickly, "You, Damon. I want you," and apparently that was a good enough answer, because he groaned in her ear and removed his hand from his length to thrust into her hard and deep.

"Fucking Christ," he said aloud while his hands went back to her hips, gripping them tightly.

She moved her hips up again, her next words sounding like a moan, "C'mon Damon, I _need _you," and she smiled at his response as his grip tightened even more. He had pulled almost all the way out before plunging back into her, making her cry out in ecstasy.

This was the moment. This is what she had been wanting for what seemed like _so long._ Her dreams and fantasies hadn't come close to his real touch, and she knew in the future it wouldn't be enough to even cause a little bit of squirming. This was it. And she knew it now.

He had wanted her, too.

Damon thrust into her again, and again, and again. She moved her hips in sync with his, gaining more speed as she did this. His movements were _phenomenal. _She'd only made love a couple times before with her ex, but they were _nothing_ like this. She hadn't felt the strong attraction, and she certainly never made the sounds that she was making right now.

She could feel her pleasure building up, pinching her nails into the skin on his shoulders a bit as she heard his breathing deepen in her ear, "Damon… please, I'm so… close," she whimpered.

He moaned quietly in her ear at her pleas, and he quickened his pace. It caused him to inch into her deeper than he already was, and he released her hip with one hand and let his index finger lightly trail down her outer thigh before he placed it right above her center, letting it enter and form little circles around her clit.

"Holy sh—, ohmy… Damon," she cried out.

His lips were at her ear again, speaking in a husky voice and he continued to tease her and thrust into her, "Come for me, Elena. Show me how crazy I make you,"

She quivered underneath him, digging her nails into his shoulder even harder than before, not caring if it hurt him at the moment. She just concentrated on the incredible feeling continuing to build up, moving up against him and his amazing fingers.

"Show me," he pleaded with her once more, "God, you're so fucking beautiful,"

That set her off.

She cried out his name, and she cried it out _loudly_. Her muscles tightened and she came instantly, her hips beginning to move on him sporadically. He groaned at how tight she became, and thrust once, twice, three times more before he whimpered her name, and she could tell he had accepted the amazing pleasure she had.

They came to a slow stop after they had ridden out there high and attempted to control their breathing. She released her tight clutch on his shoulders, feeling a small ache in her hands from how tight she had gripped him. Her hands landed above her head, looking at him in complete amazement and adoration. He wore the same look, and he leaned down to kiss her softly once more before he regretfully pulled out of her and laid next to her.

They said nothing to each other, but it wasn't an awkward silence. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit drowsy.

She was about to fall asleep when she felt the covers being pulled from underneath her and on top of her, covering her from the night's unwelcome chilly weather. She smiled sleepily when she felt him next to her, draping an arm across her stomach and a light kiss on the side of her face, and then she let the sweet blackness take over into a peaceful sleep.

She woke up to a loud clatter, forgetting where she was for a moment. She looked down to see an arm laying on her and then to her left to see the perfection that was Damon. She smiled, raising her hand to lightly let her fingers trail down his face. Elena heard another loud clatter and a voice crying out in pain. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she gently removed the arm from trapping her to the bed, seeing her underwear lying on the floor. She got up, put them on and didn't really think to put on anything else.

Before she exited the room, she looked back to see Damon still sleeping and turned her head back to the living room. She walked quietly, trying to see what was going on through the dim lighting.

She turned the corner and saw a man standing with his back to her, setting a little knick-knak back on the counter. He too had broad shoulders like Damon and roughly around the same height. He was wearing jeans and combat boots, a red hoodie, and his hair was in a honey colored disarray.

He sighed and gave himself a thumbs up, turning around with a smile until he saw Elena. His visibly green eyes went wide as he couldn't help himself but look over her body, then she realized she was barely wearing a thing and her bra strap was still off her shoulder.

It was like she wanted to move, but she couldn't. She was frozen to the spot and it looked like he was as well when his eyes reached hers again.

The similarities between Damon and this person were uncanny. She soon knew who this person was:

The other brother. Stefan Salvatore.

**A/N: Well, I finally gave it to you. The moment we had all been waiting for. THE MOMENT WE MEET STEFAN SALVATORE! And the crowd goes wild! Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. Hope you guys liked it, I'm a bit nervous about it. **

**Song selection: Anything from the movie Country Strong. Sorry for those of you who hate country because I am one of those people, but I have a weakness for Garrett Hedlund. Oh, and Leighton Meester, too. *shifty eyes***

**Reviews? Hell yeah! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

1**A/N: Tonight, I don't have much to say in my usually long Author Note. Of course, thank you reviewers and everyone alerting/favoriting this story and myself. Although, other clarifications need to be made: This is a Delena story, not Stelena. As I told ConsiousCare, Stelena can SMD. *peachy grin* Trust in me, my fellow fanfictioners. Also, for future reference, selected characters will be told in 1****st**** person POV. Why? 'Cause I do what I want. **

**STEFAN LINGO:**

***Apartamento – Apartment**

***Totes – Totally**

***Heh – A short, funny sounding chuckle.**

***Jebus Crispy - His "cool slang" for Jesus Christ**

Chapter 5: Laughter Is Glory

**Stefan POV:**

Sooo… I was walking through the hallway to my brother's apartamento*, right? Because, I totes* called him earlier and he didn't answer. I'm freaking out, like, dad's dead. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Some chick told me I was probably going to have to live with Damon since I'm still technically a minor. Pfft, whatevs. I'm seventeen. Practically an adult.

I knocked on the door but I got no freaking answer. _God, Damon, you're such a loser._ I checked my watch to see it was only 10:30 pm. What bachelor goes to sleep this early? I knocked again, and STILL no answer. What. The. Crap.

I turned the knob all slowly, like those creepers did in the movies. Heh*. Anyway, I then tripped and ran into his bookshelf, knocking over a few books in the process. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Eff my effing life. I _would_ run into something," I berated myself. I picked up the books, putting them in random spots since I was too lazy to see if they were alphabetized or not. Once _that_ was over, I ran into the counter, making some type of cup fall and stubbing my toe.

"Really! REALLY! GOD," I yelled, getting freaking peeved at myself for being so freaking clumsy. I bent down and picked it up, putting it back all awesome-like and continued to be awesome by putting my thumbs up like that Fonzie guy.

"Ayeeee," I said to myself quietly, nodding and chuckling to myself. I turned around, about to go bug my brother for being so lame when this babe was standing half naked in front of me.

_Woah, no wonder my brother didn't get the door. Heh… heh heh, he was __**busy**__. Heh_, I said in my head all cool and shit, but on the outside I must've looked like a gaping fish as my eyes couldn't help themselves but check out her rockin' bod. We kind of just kept looking at each other in this awkward silence, not knowing what to say. It was awkward because I knew she screwed my brother, and she probably knows I _am_ his brother, since she's not throwing something at my awesome face and saying she's going to call the cops for "breaking and entering,"

Pfft. Not like THAT'S ever happened…

I heard a shuffling behind the chick, and then footsteps. My eyes widened even more as my brother came into full view, and when I say full, I mean FULL.

"Why aren't you in bed? I wasn't finished with you," he said before he eyes adjusted to acknowledge my presence.

"Holy crap, dude! Put some fuckin' clothes on!" I yelled out, covering my eyes and trying to run away from the nakedness of my brother, but I ended up ramming my stomach hard into that stupid counter.

"Shit, what the fuck? Stefan?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Yes, now go get your pants!"

**Damon POV:**

_What the hell is Stefan doing here? _Damon used a shocked Elena as a shield so his brother didn't seem him like this, even though he was dumb enough to run into the counter with his eyes closed. He shook his head, then it occurred to him that Elena hadn't said anything _and_ that she had been standing here with barely anything as she let his brother ogle her.

She had shrugged off his touch to go grab her dress, bending over and he couldn't help himself as his eyes landed on her round, delectable ass. He noticed she grabbed his clothes lying on the floor as well and she tossed them at his face, brushing past him into his room.

"Stef, just… wait here. Let me get dressed," Damon told his brother and turning around, closing the door to his room a bit louder than necessary to let his brother know that he could look now.

He looked over to Elena as she slipped on her dress and he didn't even notice the disappointed look that fell on his features.

She looked up, realizing he had been watching her and gave him a faint smile, "Don't look so bummed; I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him, and he nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I know you're not, but that doesn't mean I'm excited to see you fully clothed," he commented, delighted at the giggle that bubbled through her lips.

"Shut up and get dressed. Your _brother_ is waiting for you," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes and groaned, fanning out the pants that were in his hands before stepping into them, pulling them up swiftly and noticed she had been watching him like he had watched her a few moments ago.

"Like what you see?" he asked her smugly.

"I did… until you covered it up," she told him, which emanated another groan from deep within his chest, but not from annoyance.

Her smile had turned into a smirk that matched his only a moment ago as she swayed her way towards him, "Now, now. Getting me to scream your name once tonight is enough, don't you think?" she had wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her finger through his fine hair at the nape of his neck. _No it definitely was not,_ he said in his mind, though he couldn't form the words with his mouth as his lips were suddenly occupied, being nipped at with her own teeth. He shuddered and looked into her eyes to find a lustful glint flashing in them.

She released his lower lip and pulled away, letting her right hand travel down his chest before removing all traces of her skin against his.

"Put on your shirt; I'll be waiting for you," she said calmly then letting a small moan escape. His hungry eyes watched her sway away from him, opening the door enough for her to slip through and close it behind her.

This girl was fucking **amazing**. Why had it taken so long to find her?

**Elena POV:**

She reeled in her current thoughts of Damon as she made her way back into the living room, fully clothed this time. She couldn't believe the effect, no matter how small it may be, she had over him. His body reacted to her the way hers reacted to his. They had been yearning for each other. In class it was extremely hard for her to concentrate with his heated gaze on her for most of the time. Now that they had done the dirty deed, what were his eyes going to do to her now?

Her panties instantly became wet.

She thought of how quickly this all happened then smiled to herself for breaking his will power so fast. _Elena: 1, Damon: 0_. Okay, so maybe that was a lie, but she wasn't the first person to lie to themselves to make them feel better. In fact, quite the opposite.

She entered the living room to see a mortified Salvatore No. 2 sitting on the edge of the single arm chair next to couch. His elbows were on his bouncing knees while his hands covered his mouth like he was going to give a prayer, zoning out with wide eyes.

Elena cleared her throat, breaking whatever train of thought he had as he looked up at her with those brilliantly green eyes.

"Eerm, hey," she greeted, scratching at the back of her neck awkwardly with a light smile displayed.

"Hey," he said sheepishly, looking up at her for a second before immediately casting his eyes back down again. She could hear the gulp that loudly slid down his throat and she couldn't help herself but to laugh lightly at his reaction to her. 

"I think we got off on the wrong start. I'm Elena," she introduced herself, walking to him and extending her hand.

He nodded, lifting his hand to barely touch hers in a handshake, "Stefan,"

"I know," she said, letting go of his hand and plopped down on the couch, sitting on the cushion closest to him since Damon wasn't here to claim the seat yet. He looked at her in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Damon talks about me?" he asked.

She tilted her head, looking away from him for a moment, "Ehh, not necessarily. He's mentioned you a couple of times," she answered honestly.

He nodded again, looking to the floor before he asked, "And my dad?"

Her smile faded into a frown, remembering the information Damon had shared with her tonight before he fucked her brains out. Instead of squirming in her seat like the teen inside so desperately wanted to after thinking of it, the caring Elena took over again, placing a comforting hand on the younger Salvatore's shoulder.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I don't know what I'd do without my dad," she admitted, and it was true. Losing Alaric would be like losing half of her heart. He was an amazing father, and she crumble to pieces if he wasn't there to always put her back together.

"Thank you," he said, and it almost sounded automatic. He had probably heard the words Elena had kindly given him a billion times today. They both heard Damon's door open and she pulled her hand away, looking expectantly towards where Damon should have entered.

He came out, wearing a black button down and black pants. He looked at Stefan with tentative eyes, almost guarded. She wondered why that is; Stefan seemed like a nice enough guy, maybe somewhat dimwitted, but it seemed like he had a good heart.

Then again, she didn't know him well enough to say that.

Damon sat next to her, shifting his gaze to her for a brief moment and cast her a small smile that she returned instantly. His eyes shifted back to Stefan and opened his mouth.

"Stef, why are you here?" Damon asked calmly. Elena tore her gaze from Damon and let her eyes fall on his brother.

"Pfft, I need an excuse to see my brothaaaaa?" Stefan had asked, drawing out the end of his statement idiotically. Elena furrowed her eyebrows at him, pretty much giving him an are-you-serious look.

Damon snorted and she turned to look at him ruffle his hand through his hair briefly while giving his brother an amused look.

"You're an idiot. Seriously though," Damon asked again.

The green eyed boy (well, he was only two years younger than Elena, but still) shifted uncomfortably in his seat, casting his gaze down at the floor, "You never called me back; I got worried," he looked back up to his brother before his eyes landed on Elena again. She could feel the nerves rolling off of him, and she understood his polite interpretation: _Please leave._

She nodded to herself, looking down at the floor before looking back at a stunned Damon, "I'm gonna head out. Is that okay?"

It looked like he had to pry his blue gaze away from his brother to acknowledge her, giving her a tight smile and a curt not, "Yeah, go ahead,"

She nodded again, _Man, do I feel like a freaking bobble head lately,_ and stood, placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder before walking away, "It was nice to meet you Stefan. Take care," she added humbly.

"Yeah, you too," he said in a quite tone.

She walked away from the situation, grabbing her bag on the counter and walked out of Damon's apartment. _What a night_, she thought to herself. Well, rather what a day. First, she had to submit herself to spend a day with Tyler Lockwood, _cue gagtastic sounds here, _and then she ran into her professor. _Damon... _a wide smile lit of her features as she thought of him opening up to her, and then _really _thank her for listening.

The girls in her panties were on fire again; she'd really have to figure out how to control the damn things. If this were going to happen all the time, she was in for it. And the only cure was her knockout of a professor. That didn't seem so bad; he was the only one she cared to please her.

Then her thoughts drifted back to the completely embarrassing moment of walking into the living room, half naked, to run into said professor's brother. _Jesus, was that awkward. _But, surely they'd be okay by tomorrow. She just hoped that the brothers could work things out, maybe grieve together. It was good for Damon; he needed it.

She suddenly felt a continuous buzz in her bag informing her she was receiving acall and she searched for it immediately, finding it and seeing the caller ID: Kat.

Elena quickly pressed the talk button, putting the phone up to her ear, "Hello?" she asked hastily, exiting the apartment building.

"Hey twinny," Kat greeted her.

"Why are you calling me so late?" Elena asked her curiously, realizing she didn't even know the time. _Guess that's what happens when you're preoccupied... damnit girls, calm the fuck down!_

"Uhm, it's like, what, eleven? Chill. Anyway, I decided I'm coming to visit you. For the week," she could practically hear the smile in her sister's voice, and a smile broke out on her own features.

"What? Are you serious?" Elena asked excitedly, her mood faltering a bit when she remembered she didn't have a ride home. _Shit._

"Mmmmmhm, so get ready ladies and gents: Katherine Pierce is comin' to town," she said in a sing-songy voice, rather similar to "Santa Clause Is Comin' to Town,"

Elena began to walk in the direction of her dorms, knowing she'd call Bonnie to come pick her up wherever she was by the time she got off the phone with her sister, "When should I be expecting you?"

"Tomorrow," she answered immediately, "So I better get the deets on this professor before you officially introduce me," she demanded.

This had made Elena's eyes roll, and she slung her arm around herself from the night's chilly weather, "Well, I'll tell you one thing: you'll be getting a lot more deets than you planned on getting, that's for sure,"

"What!" Kat had screeched into the phone, and from the clatter of dishes and booming voices in the backround, it sounded like Katherine was at a restaurant , "Elena Gilbert, spill right this instant,"

Elena laughed and shook her head even though she knew her sister wouldn't be able to see, "Even though I'm dying too, I don't think so. Where are you?"

"Mystic Grill," the mention of the Grill made Elena go silent, and after a few moments of this Kat caught on, talking in a calm voice, "'Lena, chill. Mutt's not here," she reassured.

"Matt," Elena corrected, barely speaking above a whisper and began to shiver, but not from the chilly night.

"Whatever. Don't let that fucking prick make you act like this. He's lucky I didn't beat the shit out of him when _that _whole thing happened," Kat commented.

"I'm rather glad you didn't,"

"Yeah, whatever. My whoop ass remained in its can for _you,_" then, her sister's voice changed to a curious one, probably trying to get Elena's mind off of Matt, "So, you should uh, really tell me what happened with Sexy Salvatore," Elena could practically hear the smirk in her sister's tone.

She sighed in defeat, knowing if she didn't, Kat would just beat her senseless tomorrow, "Fine. I'll tell you. So, I was having coffee with my roommate, Bonnie..." and from there Elena told Kat her escapades of the day, halfway to the dorms.

"He asked you _what!_" Kat had practically screamed into the phone. Elena's eyes went wide and she had the strong urge to smack her sister silly.

"Katherine! Keep your voice _down!_" Elena said angrily into the phone, "There are people surrounding you, or did you forget?"

"Sorry! Sorry, anyway, continue," Kat had said more calmly.

"Thank you. Okay, he had asked me if I wanted to go to his house to talk, but remember _I _instigated it; he isn't a creep who likes to get off with his students,"

"That you know of," Kat concluded.

Elena sighed into the phone, "That I know of. Well, most of the time we walked in comfortable silence..." she began again, and after around ten minutes (most of it about Elena giving her a _graphic _description of, eerm, their activities of the night) of recalling what happened, Elena ended with her leaving the apartment. Stefan's wandering eyes included.

"I just can't believe you slept with your professor. At this moment, I'm extremely proud to call you my twin sister," Kat had said loudly, _again._

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you tomorrow if you keep talking like you're fucking deaf," Elena threatened.

Kat laughed, "Alright, sexual deviant. I'll keep it down. Oh, shit," Her laughter was cut off instantly.

"What?" Elena's stomach had gone into knots, wondering if Matt was in the Grill. Surprisingly, she had walked all they way home and was walking towards the building where her dorm room resided.

In the back, she heard a painstakingly familiar voice that drawled out of her sweet like honey features in an icy, heart stabbing tone, "Hello Katherine, nice to see you!"

It was worse than Matt.

It was Caroline.

Elena could hear the faint growl in Kat's voice at the sight of the despicable, curly headed blonde, "Go to hell, Blondie,"

"Ouch, that really hurt. Oh well!" Caroline had skittered away, and Elena felt like she might just burst into tears.

"Elena? Elena speak, please," Kat had pleaded anxiously.

"I– I'm fine," Elena reassured, although her voice was undeniably shaky.

"Don't let _that_ frigid bitch get to you, either. For all I care, she can go choke on one of the thousands of dicks she shoves down her throat daily," Kat insulted. It erected a small laugh from Elena, and Kat laughed in response.

"I know I'm funny, now go get some sleep. I should be there around... one-ish?" Kat estimated.

"Good, I'll see you then," the twins said their goodbyes just in time for Elena to shove the metal key to her room into the door, unlock it, and enter the dark room. She turned on the light to see Bonnie's bed empty, a little grateful at that fact so she didn't have to pretend to be _totally in love with Tyler_. Ugh.

She tore off her dress and into comfy pajamas, ready for a full night's rest as her thoughts rushed back to those blue eyes that drove her mad.

**Damon POV:**

He didn't even have the willpower to tear his gaze from his brother as Elena left. _He worried about me? What the fuck, what am I, a girl? _Since when did Damon Salvatore care what his family thinks of him anymore? Sure, he had nothing against his brother, but after their mother died, it was like the end of any possible friendship between the Salvatore brothers. As he stared into his green eyes though, it was like he instantly regretted not knowing his brother better.

The things he knew about Stefan Cristiano Salvatore: his physical appearance, the fact that he's a complete moran (honestly, he might as well been dropped on his head a million times as a child), and that he has a heart of gold. Not many things, and as this hit Damon he suddenly knew he wanted to know his brother.

It was a shame, really, to part from family when you need them the most. He could see through Stefan's humorous facade, he needed Damon as much as Damon needed him. They were silent for what seemed like an eternity, before Stefan finally broke the silence.

"I have no where to go; the lady said you were technically my guardian now," his voice broke at the end, and Damon nodded briskly.

"That's fine," he agreed quickly. If it had been the old Damon, he might've said something along the lines of 'Not a snowball's chance in hell,' but in this moment, Damon had matured. He didn't want his brother to deal with this alone, because in all honesty? Damon couldn't deal with this alone, either.

Stefan's eyes went wide with surprise, "Really? What about Felicia?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Her name is _Elena, _please remember that when she stops by again," he felt a thrill go through him at the thought of Elena coming back, and the sounds she'd make when he fucked her again... _Holy hell, get it together, _he ordered Little Damon, "And she won't care. She understands,"

"Oh good, and does she usually flaunt her... _goodies _when strangers come by?" Stefan asked in a quiet tone, clearly remembering Elena half naked as he dozed off into space.

"Hey. HEY," Damon had to snap his fingers to get Stefan to pay attention again, "No thinking about her like that; we're brothers, and you're seventeen, I know you have a one track mind. Second, _no she doesn't_,"

"Fine, just making sure, Jebus Crispy*," _What the hell is Jebus Crispy?_ Damon asked himself with his confusion masking his face. Stefan was about to explain when Damon held up his hand.

"I don't want to know what it means, just keep it to yourself," Stefan nodded.

"So... when am I moving my shit in? Or are you moving into the house?"

Damon thought for a moment, not having thought of this. It was just brought to his attention, after all, "I don't know. Do you want to move in here?"

"Well, all my crap's at the house, and I'm not sure how it'd fit in here," Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah that's true," Damon agreed.

"Plus, the house is just on the other side of town," Stefan added quietly with a dismal look on his face but Damon just assumed it was because of the death of their father.

"Okay, well, it'll take me at least a week to get everything packed and to tell the landlord I'm leaving. Plus, I have to take care of the... funeral things," Damon said.

"You mean _we_ have to take care of the funeral things," Stefan corrected him.

Damon gave him a surprised look, "You... you want to help?"

Stefan then rolled his eyes and began talking sarcastically, "Noooo, I'm just going to be a lazy bum and not do anything for the funeral of my own _father_,"

That made Damon laugh, and once that subsided he began to speak again, "I just didn't want to burden you. But, if you really want to, I'd really appreciate it,"

Stefan told him he wanted to, and after that they didn't want to talk about the hard things for a little while. Instead, Stefan told him all that he had missed while he decided to be distant.

Stefan had been the captain of the football team at his school since freshman year, and then he went to tell elaborate stories of the many girls he's gotten with; Damon saw right through it. He used to do the same thing when he was a virgin.

Stefan began to talk about Giuseppe after a bit though, commenting on how Damon left, it was like it really _had_ changed. Some of it for the better because their father never touched a single drop of alcohol ever since, but he was cold and distant. He wasn't the warm, funny guy he used to be. Granted, that was to be expected from someone who blamed themselves for killing the love of their _life_, but the boys didn't understand that. They had never experienced love.

They laughed at old memories as they were growing up together. Damon told Stefan he actually _did_ remember dropping him as a baby when Damon was only eight.

"Well, that explains _a lot,_" Stefan pointed out, and they had burst into a fit of roar-like laughter.

They had talked about how hard it was to deal with their drunken father, how hard it was when they had lost their beloved mother, and how hard it was now.

Damon didn't know it'd be so nice to talk to someone like this.

**Elena POV:**

"RISE AND SHINE, SNOOZY!" And then Elena felt someone jump on her as she was sleeping.

"What the hell! Get off me!" Elena yelled, attempting to push whoever was on her off.

"Oh calm down, it's just me," She looked up to see her own face, but with curly locks falling down her face.

"Kat!" Elena exclaimed, raising her arms to pull her sister into a tight embrace.

Kat laughed, "Hey there," she hugged back.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until one?" Elena asked, looking over at her clock to see it was ten in the morning.

"Well, I couldn't help myself. Plus, I've seen you at your worst. This isn't it," Kat had pointed out.

"You could've called me at least," Elena pulled away from the hug, sitting up on her bed as Kat pulled away.

"Yeah, well, you know me," Kat flashed Elena her smirk.

"I do," Elena sighed, pulling the covers off, "Alright, let me get ready and we'll go get some breakfast," Kat nodded and Elena stood up, halfway to the bathroom before she turned around with a curious look on her face, "By the way," Kat turned her torso to face her sister, "How did you get in?"

Kat gave her a snarky grin, "I have my ways, dear twinny. Now go get ready; I'm absolutely famished,"

With that Elena went through her normal morning routine, having a light conversation with her sister, asking how their father is.

"He's good, but I can't _stand _that cow Jenna," Through the bathroom mirror, Elena could see Katherine roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. What did she do this time?" Elena asked, taking the mascara brush out of the tube and began to apply.

"She threatened to kick me out! And she keeps raving on how good it is to have one brat out of the house, now it's time for the other one to leave,"

"Wait, she's _still _complaining about me?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Yeah! God, it's been taking all of my will power not to punch her square in the face. I honestly don't know what dad see's in her,"

"I don't either, but," Elena put away her mascara, finishing with her make up and looked herself over before returning to the room, "Not much we can do about it, can we?"

"Oh I'll figure something out," she promised.

"Oooookay," Elena said, plopping back down on her bed.

"I'm serious,"

"Mhmm,"

"I am!"

"That's great, now can we go?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

Katherine huffed, mumbling something like _twins _and _fuckin' annoying _and got off the bed, making her way towards the door in her natural sway_._ It only made Elena smile, realizing how much she missed her twin.

Elena followed after her and closed the door behind her once she grabbed her bag, locking the door behind her. Kat had immediately linked arms with her once Elena turned around and they walked out of the hallway.

"So, about what happened last night with Se–"

"Don't. Say. His name," Elena warned giving her the death glare.

"Well what am I supposed to call him?" Kat gasped, "We need a code name for him. Is there something in particular about him?"

"Well," Elena thought as they exited the corridor, "He has these _amazing _blue eyes, wonderful muscles, and he does smirk a lot,"

"Then we shall call him Sir Smirks-a-lot," Kat told her with a smile displayed on her lips.

Elena laughed, "Alright, I can agree to that," As they began to walk across the lawn to the café, Kat pointed out the back of two familiar heads.

"Oooh, hotties at twelve o' clock," she said in an undertone, pushing up her boobs.

"Not just any hotties..." Elena stared at the back of the raven colored head with wide eyes.

The Salvatore brothers turned around to land their eyes on the twins.

_They would be here the day my sister decides to visit me._

**A/N: I'm a bit iffy about how it ended. But never fear! As soon as I upload this I'm going to start chapter six, as I am dedicated to my reviewers. Which reminds me, if the lot of you who alert this story reviewed too, I'd have a **_**lot**_** more than 60 reviews. **

**Also, I found this freaking FANTASTIC story by the lovely author who goes by Blue-Kool-Aid. It's a Damon and Katherine, but DAMN. Love it. Looooove it. It's called, "Desire," so please, read it and review it as well. **

**Since most of you will be completely and utterly confused by Stefan's interesting vocabulary, I took it upon myself to enlighten you. So here you go, your own Stefan dictionary for this chapter. I starred the ones that might be questionable.**

**STEFAN LINGO:**

***Apartamento – Apartment**

***Totes – Totally**

***Heh – A short, funny sounding chuckle.**

***Jebus Crispy - His "cool slang" for Jesus Christ**


	6. Chapter 6

1**A/N: You hate me. I know you do. I'm a terrible, awful, "God should smite you!" person. I have no excuse as to why I haven't fed you my imagination, but I am terribly sorry. Forgive me? :D**

**I also haven't done this in awhile, so hear goes– Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. I just like the actors who play them. X]**

Chapter 6: Certain Situations Certainly Situate

**Elena POV:**

This day could have gone perfect. She could have woken up to her sister pouncing on her, them running off to the café to have a pick-me-up before a day of bonding and seriously missed laughter, but no. They couldn't do that. He just had to be there right in front of them with his brother, who has no idea that she is Damon's student. Unless Damon told him after she left, which she seriously doubts.

This day could have gone perfect.

This day _would_ be disastrous.

**Damon POV:**

This day could have gone perfect. He could have gotten up after only a few hours of sleep, but with a slap happy grin on his face because him and his brother talked about everything: their parents, how they would handle the living situation, what they've missed out on each other's lives, and Damon felt pretty good. They would've dropped by the school to get some papers that Stefan could help grade (Well, _try_ to help; he can barely remember the times tables), and they'd figure out more about their future together as brothers. Hell, he could even think about the glorious thing he did with Miss Elena Gilbert before his brother showed up. But no. They couldn't do that. She just had to be there with her incredibly identical twin across the lawn when Damon hadn't had the chance to enlighten Stefan that Elena was his student.

This day could have gone perfect.

This day _would _be disastrous.

**Elena POV:**

She stopped dead in her tracks, her sister looking at her with a confused expression. Elena couldn't quite take it in though, all she saw was him. It was as if the rest of the world just kind of faded away and the only thing her mind could register was his blazing eyes, perfectly formed body and the ghost of her name leaving his lips in pure bliss.

She hadn't been able to get the night before out of her head, even with her sister as a slight distraction. How could she? Even if he was some dinky college professor, he could still put any male model to shame. The diagnosis of his features never ceased leave her breathless in his presence, including a time like this.

Her sister finally caught her attention and she tore her gaze from perfection to look into the face that could easily be mistaken for hers, "Elena, you're scaring me,"

"S-sorry. I..." she trailed off, letting her eyes fall back on him. He seemed to be just as stumped as her, just standing there with his mouth partly open.

Kat seemed to notice and she looked at the men standing across the lawn, "Is that..?" Elena could only nod, taking in a shaky breath.

"Hmm," Kat considered. Elena knew that she was checking them both out, eyeing them to see if they were worthy enough to approach, "Let's go say hi then, yeah?" she proposed, looking towards her sweet twin.

Elena whipped her head towards her sister immediately, her eyes practically falling from her skull, "You're joking, right?"

"Of course not! I want to meet the man that has taken hold of my dear twin's desire, and his deliciously looking brother," Kat added.

"He's seventeen, Katherine,"

Kat seemed to squint her eyes, looking back at the boy with vibrant green eyes, "Seventeen... I can do seventeen," she seemed to say more to herself.

"Kat! No!"

"Shut up, we're going." and with that she released her arm, beginning to walk towards them. After a few steps she turned back to a shell shocked Elena, "Are you coming or not?"

Elena squinted her eyes into a vicious glare, making herself move her feet into motion, "Fine," she practically spit out, "But if you make one suggestion that you know about Damon and I so help me God, Katherine–"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now make yourself not look so pissed, it doesn't suit you," she advised. Elena let out a dark chuckle as they made their way closer to the brothers, who were still standing there surprisingly.

The four of them stood there in an awkward silence for a moment, but Elena couldn't care less. She was pulled into the fading away once more and was almost sucked in completely before Katherine cleared her throat, looking at her sister pointedly.

Elena shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, gesturing to her sister, "Uhm, Da– I mean, Professor Salvatore, this is my sister Katherine. Katherine, this is my teacher," she introduced lamely.

Stefan had been staring at Kat, and still was. He obviously hasn't heard anything Elena had said, thank God.

Damon threw on a gorgeous smile and extended his hand towards her twin, "Damon Salvatore. A pleasure to meet you," he greeted her.

"Katherine Pierce," she greeted him as well with a hint of a smirk on her lips. A flare of anger and jealousy rose up in Elena's throat, all of a sudden wanting to rip their hands apart and stalk away with Damon.

_Wait, what the hell am I thinking? This is __**Katherine **__we're talking about._

"Pierce? I would've expected Gilbert," he dropped Kat's hand, distracting Elena from her thoughts.

The smirk that had been growing on her features immediately fell as she cast her eyes to the tacky green of the grass, "Yes," she began in a quiet voice, extremely unusual for her, "I took my mother's maiden name when she... passed," Katherine visibly swallowed. Elena knew she wasn't used to being this vulnerable. It wasn't in her nature to show the weak sides of her, she thought people would take her for granted if she let people in.

Damon's face changed to an expression of remorse, his eyes soft and warm, "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Pierce,"

Kat had nodded, looking up at him with a small smile, "Thank you, and please, call me Kat." she offered. Damon nodded as well, letting the awkward silence fall between them again. Well, between Elena and Damon. Katherine had turned her attention to Stefan quickly and Elena could hear the tone of flirtation rolling off of her. Getting guys was as easy for her as Lance Armstrong riding a bicycle.

Elena's heart began to pound loudly when Damon cast his eyes to her, a look of knowing written all over his face. They knew they couldn't act close or in any way intimate on school grounds, so they kept their distance with each other right now. It was a first for her; she had never been romantic with a teacher before. She didn't know if it was a first for him, but it didn't seem like he'd done this before either by the way he was acting.

_What did we get ourselves into?_

"Was there something you needed, Miss Gilbert?" he asked barely above a whisper. Was it possible for her heart to beat faster than it already was? She guessed so.

"N-no, I uhm, I just saw you and uhm... I uh... My sister, she wanted to meet you and... stuff..." _And stuff? What are you, in junior high or some shit? _

"Ah,"

"Yeah," she agreed, lifting her hand to oblige her nervous habit of tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "How uhm, how was the rest of your night?" she asked, hoping it wasn't breaking boundaries. _You already slept with him, how many more boundaries can you break?_

His eyes suddenly hardened. They weren't filled with ocean life begging you to take a dive, they became cold. Ice. "Fine. Now if you'll excuse us, my brother and I have some things to take care of. I'll see you in class tomorrow," he turned his attention to Kat, "It was nice to meet you, Miss Pierce. Let's go, Stefan," and with that he tugged Stefan by the sleeve of his hoodie.

"What the? Whatever. Bye Kat! Bye Felicia!" Stefan called out, stumbling slightly from his brother pulling him so forcefully.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed forward in confusion. Felicia? Did he seriously think her name was Felicia? But more importantly, what was that with Damon? Why did he treat her so weirdly just now? Maybe she was overreacting. They weren't supposed to really discuss personal matters at school with the situation they were in, but still... his eyes...

Katherine's snickering on the side made Elena forget her train of thought, looking at her with a vicious glare for the second time this morning.

"Oh stop with the looks, let's go get that coffee," Kat suggested, and together they left to the campus café, though Elena couldn't shake the thoughts that came back to the chilling stare of his eyes.

**Damon POV:**

He let go of Stefan when they reached the building his classroom was held in. What was he thinking? He can't be fooling around with a _student._ Why had been so easy to give in? His will was stronger than that, but he already fucked up by sleeping with her.

Yes, she was gorgeous. In fact, she was the most beautiful woman his blue eyes had ever had the pleasure to lay on. Her perfect olive skin just glowed and was so smooth and silky underneath his fingertips. Her lips were delicious cotton candy pink, and tasted even better. She had all the right curves in all the right places, and the sounds she made...

_No._

He couldn't afford to lose his job now, especially when Stefan needed him most. He couldn't be selfish to want a relationship right now. Even though his brother put on a good face, it was obvious he was having a hard time with the death of their parents just as much as Damon was. It wasn't easy losing both of your parents, even if you weren't as close as you could have been with them.

Damon shoved the metal key into the lock of his classroom door, twisting it and entering in a hurry.

"Alright dude, what the fuck has got your panties in a twist?" Stefan asked bluntly, putting his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he looked at his brother with a brow arched.

"What are you talking about?" Damon turned to go to his desk, finding the papers he needed on top.

"Why are you acting so weird? And why did Felicia introduce you to Kat as 'Professor Salvatore?'" he asked with a quizzical expression.

"It's _Elena, _Stefan. And think. Think _really _hard. What is a logical explanation as to why she would introduce me as such?" he shuffled through his papers, making sure all that he needed was in this pile.

There was a long pause and finally there was a gasp, a sound as though he would've covered his mouth, and then a muffled, "Oh my God!"

Damon nodded, gathering up his papers and looking at his brother, "Mhmm,"

Stefan moved his hand to his chin with his father's green eyes wide, "She's your student?"

"Yep, and if you say it one more time here I'll have to choke you," Damon threatened.

"No don't worry about it. But dude, niiiiiiiiice," Stefan granted his brother with a goofy grin, nodding his head like Damon had just won a drinking competition at a Frat party.

Damon rolled his eyes and began walking towards the door, "Out. Now,"

Stefan put up his hands in surrender, turning towards the door, "Fine, fine. So when are you going to see her again? You know, outside of school?"

"Hopefully never," he responded dismally.

"She was that bad, huh?" Stefan assumed, walking out into the corridor with Damon behind him.

"Not at all," Damon closed the door, locking it, "I just can't be stupid enough to... you know," he added uncomfortably, walking out into the campus again with his brother at his side.

"Yeah, I get it. But her sister... man. I'd tap that,"

Damon turned his head to his brother with a glower, "She's nineteen, Stef,"

"Older? Hell yeah!"

Damon let out a light chuckle, closing in on his prized possession: his vintage powder blue mustang. He got in the driver's seat, leaning over to unlock the passenger side and Stefan got in.

The revelation hit him like cold water in the face, clearing his thoughts when he was talking to Elena earlier. He can't be with her. She was going to have questions, of course, but he'd just lay it out on the line when they did talk. Him and Elena could be no more.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, here I am again. I've been putting this off for a couple of months. I just… busy. I'm busy. But, a review came in recently from a certain someone named daMuseFreak, and I have to say it made my heart all tingly with emotion.**

**SO, I've decided to come back. I missed writing this story anyway. I love everyone who's had the patience to stay with me, I know I've let you down a bit.**

**Remember! Some people's POV is in first person!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, otherwise, it would be on every week and I wouldn't have to wait months for it's epicness to arise on my screen once again. **

Chapter 7: Why, Oh Why, Did You Have To Do That?

**Elena POV:**

Elena was having a difficult time focusing on her homework. She couldn't register a single word that she read on her thick textbook. _What time is it? _She looked over to her clock and realized that it was close to midnight. Where was Bonnie? Her bubbly roommate had gone to the library to get a few books for her English class and maybe write half the essay there and promised to be back by eleven. In fact, Elena hadn't seen much of Bonnie at all lately, just that little passing today… hmm. She shrugged and disregarded it, thinking that Bonnie is just busy with school work and looked back down to her textbook.

Damon had been pounding on the reading and packet work the past couple of weeks, which didn't bother her all that much. She was more upset with the fact that he had been, well, avoiding her. The door was always locked when she came early (But, she hadn't tried lately), he didn't look at her during class and when he called on her; he was either facing the board or just looking in a different direction.

Elena had tried today after class to talk to him but the outcome hadn't been too great.

"Professor?" she had asked once everyone was clear out of the classroom. He had been looking down at his desk, busying himself with something she couldn't see.

"Yes, Miss Gilbert?" he had addressed her. Even when he was being a jerk, his voice still sent light shivers through her.

"Uhm," she had tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Can we talk?" her voice was quiet and filled with the nerves tumbling through her, but it seemed as though he couldn't care less.

"Unless it's about tonight's assignment or any questions on anything school related, then no, we can't." He was very blunt with his statement. The rejection had hit her like a ton of bricks, almost making her tear up right in front of him. But, she was strong and held it in. He didn't deserve to see her crumble.

"Yes sir," she had answered even more quietly and turned to exit.

Elena almost began to cry again as she sat at the small desk her and her roommate shared. She hadn't felt this hurt since Matt… and she had sworn to herself she wouldn't feel this way again. That what happened with him would build her character, make her grow stronger. But really? It had made her more afraid. Afraid of relationships, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of not being enough. Elena constantly felt like she wasn't enough. This was why she always had amazing grades, why she was the valedictorian when she graduated, why she always worked to please other people. To feel like she was enough. Damon had made her feel that way. He made her feel complete and whole. He made her feel like she could truly be herself around him.

What did she do wrong? Did she even _do _anything wrong? What was she, a tool? Something to get him off? She tried to be understanding. Maybe she was just a mistake that he made because his father had died… but nonetheless, he should be a man and talk to her about it in the very least. Let her down easy.

_No, _she thought to herself, _you need to let him know who's boss. You're a new Elena, and damn if he was going to use you like that. Don't be weak this time._

The thoughts of her high school memories bringing her to a flaring rage of anger. She slammed her textbook closed and got up, walking to her closet to get ready to look _smoking._ What was she going to do, sit around and gaze at him with sad eyes until he was ready for round two? Fuck no. She was taking the bull by the horns.

After an hour or so, Elena exited her dorm wearing a clingy, skin tight long-sleeve black dress that came down just a few inches past her ass with a deep mahogany belt that hugged her around her curves. She paired it with matching loose fitting boots that came up mid-shin and walked with a swag she hadn't known existed. She felt _good_, and if he was going to reject her, he was going to know what he was getting rid of. And how was he going to?

She was going to show up at his apartment. Tonight.

She jumped in her car (Luckily, this college let first years keep their cars at school) and shoved the metal key into the ignition and turned it in a flash, smirking at the sweet purr of the engine roaring to life.

"There's my baby," she murmured to the car.

She pulled out of the lot with ease, swinging onto the road and heading towards her destination. Elena liked this feeling. She couldn't help but notice she was channeling her inner Katherine with an extreme force, minus the curls. Is this what it felt like to be Kat? If so, she was one lucky girl. This… this feeling of empowerment, it made Elena drunk with confidence and she felt like she could take on the world.

It was only a fifteen minute drive from the school to his apartment. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and threw her keys into it, swinging her hips with divine grace as she walked up the steps and through the halls of the building.

Once she reached his door, she took in a deep breath and exhaled before she lifted her fist to knock. She ran her hand through her straight hair and had a mini-stroke as the door opened. Who she was expecting was Damon. But, as fate would have it, that's not who greeted her.

"Felicia! Hey!" Stefan exclaimed, his emerald eyes shining with happiness to see her until he let himself check her out in such an obvious way. Oh God, he should really learn how to gaze at a woman without looking so desperate. His eyes went from happy to shock as he finished examining her and she laughed lightly at the gulp that audibly went down his throat.

"Stefan, my name is Elena, not Felicia." She laughed again when she saw the tinge of red creep under his cheeks. He apologized quietly.

"It's fine. But," she cleared her throat, "Is Damon around? I really need to talk to him."

Stefan waggled his brows with what he thought was a knowing smile, "Talk, huh? _Just_ talk? Heh heh," he chuckled lamely.

"Uh, yeah. Just talk." She answered with an eyebrow raised curiously with an expression that said 'Da fuck?'

This time he cleared his throat and stood up straighter, realizing that she really meant that she wanted to talk to him, "Oh, uhm, no, he's not." His eyes moved from side to side as if he had a guilty conscious.

Her eyes narrowed as she her arms crossed over her chest, "Stefan…"

"He's not! I swear!" he said alarmingly.

"I don't believe you," She quickly pushed him aside and entered the tidy apartment, seeing that he's not in the living room and heading straight for his bedroom to find that he's not there, either. Her brows furrowed together as she thought he might be hiding and searched in closet, then got on her knees and bent down to look under the bed.

**Stefan POV:**

OH MY DAMN LOOK AT THAT ASS. I can't tear my eyes away from the roundness of perfection just laid before me. My mouth's open like a gaping fish and it's like it's just me and her ass in the room. I am one with this ass. I could marry this ass. This ass… none could compare to it. Except maybe her twin's. They're identical, right? Plus, I think Kat's way more amusing and sexy than Feli— I mean, Elena. Elena's cool and all, but there's something I like about her sister more. Too bad I didn't get her number before she went back home.

But DAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM THIS ASS. I can't even feel my legs moving on their own accord. This ass has its own gravitational force, just pulling me in. She abruptly got up and turned around and yelped in my face with surprise.

"Oh, shit sorry," I apologized immediately.

Her hand was over her heart, exhaling deeply before answering, "It's okay. You just startled me, that's all." Her eyes suddenly got curious and tilted her head a bit, "Why were you standing right behind me?"

My eyes went wide as I began to stammer over my words, "I uh, uhm, I was just, uh…" one of her eyebrows raised for the second time tonight and I just couldn't do this anymore.

"DAMON'S AT THE PARK SITTING IN FRONT OF THE LAKE. IT'S HIS THINKING SPOT. HE LIKES TO THINK THERE A LOT." I yelled in her face. She stumbled back from my voice and I was so embarrassed I turned and walked out of Damon's room, hiding in the kitchen.

**Elena POV:**

She stood there in utter shock. Did… did he really just yell it at her? She looked around a bit confused before slowly exiting the room to see a mortified Stefan just staring blankly in the open fridge.

"Uh, kay. I'll uh, see you later Stef," she said slowly before making her way to the door. Is there something wrong with him or is he just naturally a weirdo?

Elena shook her head as she closed the door behind her, getting back in her car. She hoped Damon was still where Stefan said he was, or hoping that he would be there at all. Who knows? Maybe Stefan had it all wrong and Damon never goes there to think.

After a couple of minutes of driving, she reached the only park in town. Her tumble of nerves came back to haunt her stomach, echoing her worries for miles and miles. Was this the right choice? Should she even try with him anymore? _I mean, what if it was just a hook-up and I'm reading into it all wrong, getting my emotions into it like some sappy teenage love story that ends in tragic heartbreak?_ Elena closed her eyes and rested her head on the steering wheel as she took in a few deep breaths. She could do this. She was a strong person. She'd been through worse; _so_ much worse. If she could handle losing her mother and her boyfriend, she could handle anything. Especially a guy. _He's not just any guy…_ her thoughts reminded her.

She exhaled and stepped out of the car, locking it before going any further. She then scanned her eyes across the park in search for the man. _In front of the lake… In front of the lake… In front of the — _ Her thoughts were stopped as she saw a dark form hunched on a little hill of grass. His silhouette formed magnificently in the moon's bright light, and from this distance she could see a half empty glass bottle with the cap off next to him, his long fingers enclosed around the neck of it. She nodded to herself and walked towards him. Even if it wasn't Damon, what's she got to lose? Not much, that's for damn sure.

**Damon POV:**

He sat there staring out into the still waters of the night, glistening in the pale light that gifted it with its beauty. Damon loved to come here and collect his thoughts with a nice bottle of Bourbon. Why not? Professor's need breaks, too. Especially when they go through the crisis' he had to.

First off, he fucked his student. _Not fucked, made love_ he contradicted himself. He let a small snort leave his throat as he lifted the bottle to his lips, thrilling in the burn that traveled down his throat. Elena was more than a student, as well. She was… amazing, for lack of a better term. She had listened to him when he needed her, she had been caring, and even though he was being a complete ass to her, she didn't say anything.

He had been beating himself up for how he treated her earlier today. Why do you think he was sitting here with alcoholic nourishment? It was like he could feel her pain from the rejection he slammed into her face. His heart broke with hers as the dreadful words left his lips. He knew he should man up and face his demons, but the thing is, it wasn't a demon. Elena was a golden angel, cascading light and pureness wherever she went. It was like she was a walking saint, for God's sake (No pun intended).

How do you tell an angel you can't be with them? How can stand to watch those perfect features fall into despair and disappointment? Damon couldn't, which is why he'd been putting it off for so long.

Stefan was a big help, though. Damon hadn't been able to get packing and tell the landlord he's moving out yet, but Stef understood. He'd been staying with Damon these past couple weeks. Even though he wasn't the smartest person around, he was certainly entertaining. He made Damon laugh when it was sure to be impossible for him to smile. But, the funeral was this coming weekend. It was going to be tough.

Damon took another swig.

He didn't want to deal with this. He just wanted to rewind to a month ago. A month ago, his father was still alive. A month ago was the first day of school. A month ago and he would tell himself to stay away from Elena Gilbert, that she was just going to cause more problems for him in the very, very present.

Why couldn't he get away from it? Why had everything hit him so hard and so fast? Couldn't there have been a way to ease him into it?

No. There couldn't. Nothing was easy.

Damon took another swig.

He probably should be getting back. He had no idea what time it was and Stefan was probably starting to wonder why he was out here for so long. Sure, Damon had told Stefan his "spot" so to say, but only in case of an emergency. Like, say Stefan started playing with the stove and set the place on fire, or he made a hole though the floor and landed in the apartment downstairs, or anything else Stefan could do to destroy the house. It probably wasn't a very good idea to leave Stefan alone… shit.

Damon took another swig.

He suddenly heard the sound of light footsteps approaching him. Hmph, guess Stefan got to him first. Before he could start talking, Damon began the conversation with a bit of dry humor, "So, what'd you do, drop a candle on the floor without noticing?" he asked before he let the alcohol touch his tongue once more.

"Actually, I just came to talk," the sweet voice that was all too familiar said quietly and Damon spit out his drink with wide eyes, looking up at the perfection that was Elena Gilbert. Well, first he started with her bare legs, only to be stopped almost at the beginning with her thigh with dark cloth that looked painted onto her skin, his eyes traveling up further to the belt that accentuated her curves and up to her perfectly shaped breasts, and finally made contact with the chocolate for eyes Willy Wonka would never get his hands on.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" He asked her in a low tone. More like, what was she doing here dressed in _that_? Did she want him to combust?

"Like I said, I wanted to talk. Since you weren't too keen to do it in class today, I thought I'd try one more time while we weren't in a school environment." She bent down and took the bottle from his hands before she sat gracefully beside him, licking her lips before she took the bottle into her own mouth and took a small drink from it. Once she swallowed, her face strew up into something similar like a child taking a bite from a lemon and exhaled, looking back to his dumfounded expression.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Stefan told me. Well, he didn't _tell_ me exactly… he sort of yelled it at me." Damon's expression turned into confusion at her explanation, "Don't ask," she ended.

He inhaled and looked back to the water, leaning back on his elbows. If they were going to do this, he might as well get comfortable. But when he got home, Stefan was in for it.

"Alright. So let's talk." He said. He didn't mean for it to come out in a jerk-like tone, but he could see her stiffen from the corner of his eye.

"Well, _professor,_" she drawled out the word like it was a disease, "why don't you start explaining to me why you've been avoiding me since, we, well, you know." She ended.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, I didn't think it'd be appropriate to talk about our activities in class. It would seem a bit unprofessional, don't you think?" he asked in the same tone she had dished out before.

"What was unprofessional was the fact that you fucked my brains out and didn't even bother to talk to me afterwards," she made a little squeaky sound and covered her own mouth after she finished her statement. He raised both of his brows at her outburst and moved his head to fully look at her. She looked… ashamed. Why? He fully deserved anything harsh she had to say. He was an asshole and he hadn't himself for it.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she apologized almost immediately, "I'm being so inconsiderate. Shit," she set the bottle beside her and covered her face with both her hands. He sighed and sat up, reaching for her hands and bringing them into his own. His face held nothing but guilt.

"No, Elena, you have every right to be mad. If anything, I should be the one to apologize. I deserve it —"

"No, you don't. I mean, you're dad, and you're mom, and you're brother…" she trailed off.

"Stop, no. I've been a jackass. I've been putting this off because, well, I didn't want to end it but… I have to. We can't do what we did ever again. I have my brother to worry about, and my career…" he tore his blazing blues away from her smoldering gaze, looking down at the grass beside her, "I just can't," he added softly.

**Elena POV:**

The rejection didn't hit her this time. She knew he was lying to her as well as himself. Elena squeezed his hands and moved closer to him, so close she could smell the drink coming off of his breath.

"Yes, yes you can, Damon. I don't care if we have to hide it. I don't care about anything. All I know is that I want _you_, and I don't want to give that up. I know you don't either." He looked back into her eyes with a sad longing that said he still was not convinced.

"Please, Damon…" she pleaded. She scooted closer once again, their lips almost brushing against each other, "Don't give up," she added in a whisper.

Her eyes were closed as she felt the shiver spread through him. He touched his lips to hers lightly, the moment filled with so much heat and tension that she could barely stand it and he was probably feeling the same. Their hands broke apart as she placed hers on his chest and he brought his hands up hers, embracing her breasts for a moment before continuing their way up to her hair. He grabbed two fistfuls before bringing her into a kiss so light it was almost frustrating.

Elena wanted more. So much more she could barely withstand herself. She gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him in more, straightening her spine a bit so their lips were pressed more fully together. Kissing him was absolute _Heaven_. She loved the sensations that rolled through her when their lips connected. It was like a blazing fire spread to her very core at the lightest touch.

He growled into her mouth at her blunt actions and took her hints. He tugged slightly on her hair, the kiss growing deep and forceful within a matter of seconds. He tongue seeped out between his lips and he raked it along her bottom one, begging for an entrance. She obliged immediately. He tasted of mint and bourbon. It was delicious.

She hadn't even noticed that her back was now completely on the ground. Damon's upper half was hovering over her as his right knee was in between her legs, still letting his tongue glide over hers with a euphoric artistry. Elena began to grind against his thigh and moaned against his lips. He let a fistful fall back into place as his hand slid down the side of her arm, her waist, her hip, and finally let his hand fall down to where she needed him most.

He pushed aside the flimsy lace of the thong she was wearing with his index finger and let it glide down her slit. Bursts of light blinded her from behind her lids at the sudden contact. She broke away from the kiss but that didn't stop him as his lips found the crook of her neck, playing with the throbbing bundle of nerves that made her go absolutely _insane._

"_Jesus_," she moaned, her hips bucking up into his hand on their own accord. The way his lips moved against her skin should be illegal. He suddenly removed his hand and she whined in protest until she saw him put his middle finger inside his mouth all the way to his knuckle, and then he reached back down and shoved it into her opening. She cried out as her back arched into his chest, her hands finding the hair at the nape of his neck and tugging on it hard. The pad of his thumb began to move in circles along with the pumping of his finger.

"_More,_" she whimpered, and just like that another finger was added and he kicked up a notch on his speed.

Damon fucking _owned_ her right now. He had her writhing and moaning like a whore. She couldn't help herself; it felt _so damn good._ Not to mention, he was seriously the hottest guy she's ever seen in her life, and this god of wonder was emanating such a powerful surge of pleasure to radiate through her entire body.

He brought his lips to her ear and she writhed even more as his hot breath whispered to her, "God, Elena, you're so tight around my fingers. It makes me think of the night we spent together." She moaned again, becoming so close to falling off the edge, "The way you looked at me, the way you shut your eyes tight as you peaked, the way you _screamed my name_," another moan, "It's all I've been able to think about. _You're _all I've been able to think about,"

With those final words she completely lost it. Her climax hit her as he still pumped his fingers in and out of her. His name falling from her lips in pure ecstasy as the blinding light turned into blazing stars. Her hips grinded on his hand sporadically as she rode out her blissful high, coming to a slow stop once it regrettably faded away.

He sat up on his knee and pulled his fingers out of her slowly. He placed them in his mouth and closed his eyes as he tasted her on himself, moaning lightly. It had to be one of the hottest sounds she's ever heard.

She laid there panting, trying to catch her breath as he smirked down at her, "Gee," she began, "for someone who was so ready to walk away you seem pretty damn happy."

"Making you come and yell my name will _always _make me happy, Miss Gilbert." He answered. He leaned down to grant her a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up completely, offering his hand to her. She took it and stood up then walked back to her car together hand in hand.

…

Elena walked back to her dorm room with a huge, goofy grin on her face. How could she not? Her and Damon, ahem, _talked _things out and now… now they were happy. Well, she was happy. And from the look on Damon's face after a steamy make out session in the hallway of his apartment building, he looked pretty glad, too.

She was practically skipping down the corridor to her dorm room. She unlocked her door and stepped inside, flipping on the switch. Hmm, Bonnie still isn't back? It's almost four in the morning. She shrugged it off once more, deciding that she was probably still held up with her English paper.

Elena quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, turning off the light and laying on her side. She hoped Damon would either call or text tomorrow; they exchanged numbers before she officially left his apartment. It was funny, she thought she heard a crash and a cursing on the other side of the door while her and Damon said "goodbye", but she didn't really care to investigate.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, thinking of one pair of gorgeous blue eyes to dream about.

**A/N: My goodness, that took a long time to write. Well, there it is folks. Chapter 7. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
